Sonic Adventure 3 The Ultimate Madness
by Sonic-Ruler
Summary: This is a fanfic of a Sonic Adventure that occurs after Shadow the Hedgehog. When Eggman gets controlled by a monster and becomes smater than ever, how will the Sonic be able to survive? Now rewriting first few chapters. I am slow huh.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all. I hope everyone of my loyal readers is doing well. I just finished finals and my evil English project. I got a good grade though. I decided to rewrite the first few chapters of this story. I had to reread this story to finish my project and I then realized how horrible and immature my writing used to be. It was even in script form. Ugh. Yuck. I assure everyone that this story will be much better now.

Here we go!

Sonic Adventure 3. The Ultimate Madness

Eggman was sitting in front of his desk in his latest fortress trying to think of a good way of making his new robot's engine work properly. "Maybe I should use the same type of engine as I used for the Egg Breaker." Eggman then had a vision of Shadow destroying that particular robot in forty-three seconds. "Actually that might not be a good idea.

Eggman then picked up a few blue prints from some of his old robots. _Being a genius scientist is not that easy. You run out of the greatest ideas fast. _"Well for a genius like me all of my ideas are brilliant so I can use my old projects to help because they all use my IQ of 300."

The first blueprint he came across was the one for Metal Sonic. Eggman started to have a vision of Metal Sonic transforming into the fake Eggman and locking him up in the room on the Egg Fortress. "Maybe we won't use his design after all."

The next blueprint was of the Egg Carrier. A vision of Chaos using one blast to destroy the entire machine came into Eggman's mind. "Lets skip that one."

The final blueprint was of the modifications made on Emerl to make G-Mel. The vision of teaming up with Sonic to defeat the rampant robot came to Eggman's mind. "Lets skip the blueprints." Eggman said starting to look a little downcast.

Eggman turned to look behind him at the huge pile of scrap metal that he was using to finish his robots interior. He saw pieces of eggpawns, his flying fortresses, the phi robots, and the E-series robots. Feeling a little sick Eggman got up from his desk and walked into his bedroom to take a nap. Looking at the wall he saw the mountain of blueprints in the failure category. Next to it was the pile of about five blueprints in the success category.

Eggman kicked a chair over and started to pace. "Why is it that every time I have a great plan I stopped by that hedgehog and his friends. And the rest of the time I have to join up with Sonic to defeat a creature that we can't defeat alone. To make matters worse, the one time I succeed, all I get is a flying carpet hundreds of years old. Why is Sonic so powerful? It is like he is controlled by some greater power beyond my imagination."

Eggman walked over to the success pile and started to look at the blueprints. " This is that robot I used to steal the master emerald for the first time. This one is the robot I used to kidnap that rabbit, Vanilla. And this last one is the robot me and Eggman Nega used to try to steal the Sol Emeralds. I would have won with these creations if Sonic did not always get the chaos emeralds and transform into Super Sonic! Maybe I need to hide the emeralds better."

"I guess the only thing I can do is just try to take over America through politics. If I start helping out the country maybe I could eventually become president. Helping out with the rebuilding of Westopolis and Station Square from the Black Arms' attack would probably be an extremely good place to start."

Eggman turned around suddenly when he heard knocking on the door to his workshop. "One minute." _There goes my chance for a nap._

Eggman opened the door to see an extremely strange sight. In front of him stood a man who was about seven feet tall. He was wearing an extremely long black cloak that covered the majority of his body. All that could be seen of his face were his red eyes. An aura of darkness swirled around him.

"Who are you." Eggman asked. _I don't think I like this man and I have only seen him for a few seconds._

"My name is Nightmarok. Who I happen to be talking to Dr. Robotnik?"

"If you mean my grandfather, he is dead. I go by Dr. Eggman." _Mostly because no one will call me by any other name._

"I am aware of Dr. Gerald Robotnik's 'death'. I used to work under him in the past. I should have originally called you Dr. Eggman but I thought that it is a derogatory name that should not be used. I will call you Dr. Eggman if you want though.

_Why does he say my grandfather's death in such a weird way. It almost feels like he is mocking either me or him._ Eggman thought. "Well, you have gotten me interested. What is it that you from me?"

"I wish for help in taking over the world." Nightmarok said. "It is a hard thing to do alone, as I am sure you know."

_There it is again. It is like he is mocking me. _"I must admit, I am usually not the one who people come to for help in conquering the world. Most people think that I am just a failure who can't do anything right." Eggman said.

"That is not what I think. Those people do not understand that you are battling against a complete freak of nature. If that little group of monsters did not exist you would have taken over the world years ago. They do not realize there own great fortune, but that will change soon." Nightmarok said with extreme spitefulness.

"What do you mean by calling Sonic a freak?" Eggman asked.

"**Because he is one. He is a little devil. A monster. He should not exist on this planet.**" Nightmarok said, each word dripping venom.

Eggman took an involuntary step backwards. _What is this person. I think he hates Sonic much more than even I do. I feel like I am staring into the eyes of a demon. _"I can see that you have a deep hatred of him."

"I apologize." Nightmarok said raising his hand in apology. "Sonic hurt me once in the past and I have never forgiven him."

_He keeps switching. One moment he acts kind and polite but then he snaps and acts like a demon. Which is he? _Eggman asked himself. "So you said you wanted to join forces with me?"

"Oh yes. I can give you a power source for whatever your next robot is going to be." He took out a small box out of his pocket. "Please step back a few steps." Nightmarok asked Eggman. After Eggman followed the orders Nightmarok pushed a button on the side of the box. The box then expanded to the size of a large suitcase.

"How did you do that?" Eggman asked staring at the box in awe.

"The cargo itself did it." Nightmarok said. Before Eggman could say anything Nightmarok opened the lid of the box. Eggman stared at the contents in shock. Seventy chaos emeralds in ten rows of seven sat inside the box. "Keep in mind that even though these are copies they release the same level of power as the real chaos emeralds. I have exceeded that fox Tails in that respect." He waited until Eggman stopped staring at the emeralds to continue. "I will give these to you if you will help me defeat Sonic."

Eggman looked up suspiciously. "That it? No strings attached?"

"Of course not." Nightmarok said.

"You are not going to betray me later?" Eggman said.

"I would never do something like that." Nightmarok said, but his eyes flashed for a moment.

"Then sure. Lets join forces to defeat Sonic once and for all." Eggman said. _I will just have to make a few precautions to make sure that I will be ready if he goes and tries to betray me. I will not be caught off guard this time._

"One last thing." Nightmarok said. Eggman turned around from the doorway he was about to enter. "It was rather silly for a human with an IQ of 300 to think that I would betray my own servant."

"What are you talking about?" Eggman said. _Servant!?_

"This." Nightmarok said, the dark aura becoming stronger. "Chaos Possession!" A huge shadow came out of Nightmarok and flew into Eggman's body.

For a moment Eggman seemed to struggle with it and then he stopped. His face flashed black for a moment and then went back to normal. His eyes became slightly glazed and a look of mad intelligence appeared on his face. "What is it you wish me to do master?" Eggman asked.

"I wish for you to finish your robot and put the chaos emeralds in it. Sonic and his friends will notice the power and come attack here. I want this base to ready for their attacks. Make sure that they lose. I will help in my own way."

"I will begin immediately." Eggman said and walked to his workshop.

"Finally, I will soon get what I deserve. I will use Eggman to stop Sonic and friends. Then I will get enough power to conquer the world just like I deserve. Enjoy your last days Sonic, because soon I will put you through torture. HAHAHAHAHA"

Later in Tails' house Sonic was taking a nap while Tails was tinkering with the new plane he had just made. Sonic woke up with a start as Tails knocked his tool box into a wall.

"Sorry Sonic." Tails said.

"Hey Tails. Are you still working on that plane. You really should take a rest. You were up all night with me rebuilding Station Square. You need your sleep so that you can get more ideas for your machines."

"Don't worry about me Sonic. I got about four hours of sleep already in naps today." Tails said.

Sonic was silent for a moment. "Wait. If you got four hours of sleep then how long have I been sleeping?" Sonic asked.

"Five hours." Tails said.

"No wonder I feel so refreshed." Sonic said. "Well I am going to see if Eggman is up to anything recently."

"You can use my emerald radar to see if any chaos emeralds are in use." Tails said.

"Thanks. How does it work?" Sonic asked.

"You just hit the big red button and it will show you a big map and there will be arrows pointing in the direction of where the emerald or emeralds are."

"Okay." Sonic said and then he ran out of the house.

Two minutes later Sonic came back in. "Tails, I have a question about this machine that you are letting me use."

"What is it Sonic?"

"What is the number next to each arrow symbolize?" Sonic asked.

"That shows how many chaos emeralds are in that direction. The chaos emerald's colored arrows are red while the master emerald's arrow is green." Tails explained. "The longer the arrow the further away it is."

"When was the last time you updated this gizmo because I think that it is not working very well at all." Sonic said looking at the machine with a look of extreme confusion on his face.

"That is the new one. I just made it a few weeks ago. Why what is wrong?" Tails asked.

"It says that there are seventy chaos emeralds in the direction of Eggman's new base." Sonic said.

"WHAT!!!!!" Tails yelled looking up suddenly.

"I think we have a problem." Sonic said.

"We have to do something about this. Those have to be fake emeralds, but my radar only picks up emeralds with the exact power of a real chaos emerald. Even though they are fake they will still be as effective as if he had seventy real chaos emeralds." Tails said extremely worried.

"Well lets go get everyone together and we will go and beat him like normal." Sonic said. He was about to go out of the door when he stopped for a moment. "Tails? How will we be able to transport everyone at the same time. There are a lot of people who will probably want to stop Eggman."

""Thats easy. We will just go in the Devil Cyclone. My new plane." Tails said.

"Devil Cyclone??!!" Sonic said.

"Yes."

"Interesting name." Sonic said. _Devil Cyclone! I never thought that he would go and name one of his planes anything like that!_

Sonic and Tails got into the extremely large plane and started to fly in the direction of Amy's house.

"I hope Amy doesn't try to strangle me when I see her." Sonic said. "It is really annoying."

"Sure. I bet that it is so annoying. You enjoy it when Amy hugs." Tails said.

"What are you talking about!?" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic, if you really did not like Amy then you would just run away from her and you would never let her catch up." Tails said.

_I don't know if he is really smart or if it is obvious even to a nine year old. _Sonic thought. _I hope it is the former. If it is the latter then Amy really will hug me to death._

"Hey Sonic. There's Amy's house. Maybe Cream will be over and we can get both of them at once." Tails said waking Sonic up from his thoughts.

"Sure thing."

Sonic and Tails walked up to Amy's door and knocked twice.

"Hey Amy. Its me and Tails. Can you open up? We have a couple of Eggman troubles right now."

Sonic and Tails heard stomping of feet and Amy suddenly through open the door. "Sonic! Its you! What's going on?"

"Hi Amy. Eggman seems to be up to his usual nonsense. This time though he seems to be trying something new. He has gotten together seventy chaos emeralds." Tails said.

"Seventy emeralds? How is that possible?" Cream asked coming out of the hallway.

"Lets rephrase that." Tails said. "Seventy FAKE emeralds."

"Well that still will be trouble. We should get some more of our friends to help out. I know one who is here right now who probably love to help." Amy said.

"Who?" Sonic asked.

"Emerl, come on out." Cream said. At those words the orange robot made his way out of one of the rooms and caught sight of Sonic.

"Emerl?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic?" Emerl said.

Suddenly Sonic ran right towards Emerl. "Where have you been? I thought that you were dead! Why didn't you tell me that you were alive?!" Sonic shouted.

Emerl went running at Sonic at the same time. "Well you didn't look hard enough did you. You could have just asked Cream or Amy and they could have told you that I was alive." Emerl shouted.

Suddenly Sonic and Emerl punched each other in the face at the same time.

"Sonic! Emerl!" Cream yelled in shock.

"Don't mind them Cream. This is just one of those guy things where they try to disguise the fact that they have feelings." Amy said as she watched Emerl and Sonic fall over backwards at the same time.

"It's great to see you Emerl." Sonic said getting up.

"It's good to see you too, Sonic." Emerl said jumping up.

"But how are you alive Emerl?" Sonic asked.

"I can explain that Sonic." Tails said. "Remember that robot G-Mel that Eggman made. After you defeated him Cream took him to my workshop. After checking some data I realized that he actually was just Emerl with a couple of modifications. Eggman must have done something to keep Emerl alive even after he shut down. I just fixed him up and he was good as new."

"And why was I not aware of this?" Sonic asked. "This whole time I thought that G-Mel was like the Phis, or that he was based on some of Emerl's data like the Shadow androids were."

"I guess I never go a chance to tell you." Tails said. "I only finished him a few weeks ago."

"Can't we talk about this later. Don't we have a lot of more people to get to stop Eggman?" Amy said.

"Oh yeah." Sonic said.

"Well lets go. You ready to kick some robot butt Emerl? How about you Cream?" Sonic asked.

"I'm ready. I want to fight some Eggman robots. I want to relearn so techniques." Emerl said.

"Just let me get Cheese. Then I will be ready." Cream said running into the house.

About five minutes later everyone was in the Devil Cyclone and they were flying to their next destination, the Chaotix's headquarters.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Sheesh. That took awhile. It went from a one and a half page chapter to an eight page chapter. I am so tired now. And I have to do this to eight to ten more chapters. Oh well. I guess I will eventually get it all done. Please review. Constructive criticism only please.


	2. Chaotix, Commander, and Rouge oh my!

I am a horrible person for not doing any fanfiction for so long. A very horrible person. Okay I am now going to continue all of my stories after I finish rewriting this story. I have multiple reasons for needing to re write this and reasons why I did not for a long time. But that is all in the past. Time to continue this story.

Chapter 2

After a long flight the group finally reached the Chaotix's new headquarters. It had been recently remodeled as payment from the president for their help in a large case trying to find stolen information. It was now four stories tall and had many winding corridors and traps to make sure that only people the Chaotix wanted to come in would be able to enter.

Slowly the Devil Cyclone landed in front of the headquarters and everyone got out. The looked in wonder at the building for a while before finally walking up to the front door. Sonic walked up and knocked three times loudly. Nobody answered for awhile so Sonic knocked once again. After five more minutes Sonic finally yelled for somebody to answer. The intercom then crackled into life.

"Hello this is Vector of the Chaotix, may I ask who is speaking?" He was then interrupted by a large yawn from Charmy in the background. "Shut up Charmy. I am talking to Sonic." Vector tried to whisper but it was still loud through the intercom.

"Hey Vector. Is this your first time using the intercom or something?" Sonic asked. "We can hear every word you say."

"Well since you are the first people to come here since we remodeled, yea." Espio said. "Do you like the new building and sign?"

Sonic looked up at the huge colored sign with pictures of the Charmy, Espio, and Vector in detective outfits. Charmy was slightly blurry because of how often he was moving. "It all looks awesome you guys. It is pretty cool."

Charmy's voice then came through the intercom. "Hey Sonic. Hey Tails. Hey everyone. How is everyone doing? I am doing fine. Espio is doing fine. Vector looks ugly as usual but he is fine as well. What's going on? Do you have a job for us. Is Eggman giving us our money finally? Is some crazy plot going on? You know we can see you through those two cameras up next to the sign. Isn't it cool. I really like it. It would have been better if it was just me. It wou-" He was cut off suddenly and his voice came out all muffled.

"Sorry about that. We forgot to put a muzzle on Charmy. He accidentally got into a couple of our sugar packets which is not good for an already hyperactive bee. Calm down Charmy and get a grip on yourself."

"Can you guys help us? We need to stop whatever Eggman is up to now. We are not sure what it is but it is probably big. He has lots of fake chaos emeralds."

"If you can get to the room that we are in then we will help you. Just go through the doors and avoid the traps." Vector said and then cut off.

"Alright. I will." Sonic said.

He walked into the building and was immediately brought to a fork in the path. He went down the left pathway and was smashed by a boxing glove from the wall. He then walked back and went to the right path. HE walked a little and then saw another fork. He again went down the left path and fell into a huge hole that was covered by a tarp.

"What is this? A cartoon?" Sonic said as he got out and dusted himself off while looking around checking for another boxing glove.

He then went down the right path and was again alright. He got to a part where the ground was covered in tar but zoomed over it. He then got to another fork and for a third time he went to the left path. This time another boxing glove flew at him but he shredded it with a spin jump. He then went down the right path.

"Did you know something about psychology Sonic?" Espio asked over the speakers that were on the ceiling.

"Not much."

"I guess you did not know that most of the time when people are confronted by a left and right path they go down the left path and not the right."

"Nope." _So that is why the traps were on the left. I just need to go down the right path this time instead._

Sonic then walked to another fork. This time he walked halfway down the right path. Suddenly a huge boulder came rolling at him from further down the hallway. Sonic had to run at full speed to escape it and go down the left path. He grew irritated when he heard laughter over the speaker from the trio.

"Man he fell for that one hook, line, and sinker." Vector chortled over the speakers as Espio chuckled.

"He should of seen that coming when we said that." Charmy said.

"That was pretty dumb," Espio agreed.

"I don't think I like you guys that much right now." Sonic said.

Sonic then continued going around all of the building avoiding many traps and dangers. Finally when he felt like he was going to collapse he saw a light at the end of his hallway and ran towards it. He then ended up back at the front doors with everyone staring at him.

"WHAT!!!" Sonic yelled.

Everyone looked up as a roar of laughter came from the speakers. Amy frowned and walked forward.

"Will you guys please come down?" Amy asked politely.

"Not until Sonic makes it up here."

"Come down." Amy said more determined.

"No."

"That was not a request," Amy said as she grabbed her hammer. With a huge swing she smashed one of the cameras into pieces of metal.

Everyone heard a huge gasp come from the Chaotix.

"If you do not come down now then I will smash this building down until you do. And then I will pound you to a pulp before dragging you with us." Amy said venomously.

"Go mom!" Emerl shouted as Tails and Cream backed away. Sonic looked at Amy appreciatively.

"This building is super solid. You could not break it." Vector said.

Amy smashed the building with her hammer and huge cracks appeared on its side.

There was silence for awhile and then the Chaotix came out of their building. Immediately Emerl and Sonic jumped them and they started to fight. Amy and Cream walked back to the Devil Cyclone while Tails sat nearby and started to cheer on Sonic and Emerl.

After a couple of minutes everyone got into the plane with the Chaotix sporting a couple of bruises, Sonic laughing at them and Emerl processing new battle techniques. Amy and Cream started to talk about clothes and Tails concentrated on not smashing into anything and making it to Washington D.C. to get Rouge.

--------------

They all disembarked and started to walk towards the White House. They were stopped by a couple of security guards but as soon as they saw Sonic they let them all through. As usual being a hero/celebrity has its perks.

"I can't believe how huge this place is!" Cream exclaimed.

"Is this your first time being here Cream?" Vector asked.

"Actually yes. Though I have met the president but that was in a different place. It was not here. I don't remember where we all were." Cream said.

"We have been here on numerous occasions. The president uses us a lot for special missions. We also come once a month and see if we can make it past security. Usually we do well but last time we came the security was really really tight. We could barely get anywhere. We still managed to get to the president's office but it was a close call. They have all kinds of new technology that they use. Especially against invisible chameleons." Vector said.

"How do they do it?" Cream asked.

"Well normally they use cameras that sense heat but because Espio is cold blooded he will always be the same temperature as his environment so that does not work. One thing they have is an area that you have to pass through that has powerful air currents. If someone tries to walk through without a pass then the air currents will be blocked by the body even if they are invisible. And the machine registers whenever the air is blocked.

"Then how did you get through?" Tails asked.

"We went and cut the power to the machines. It alerted everybody to our being there but they still did not know where we were." Vector said laughing.

"Very tricky." Sonic said. He then turned around to Emerl. "Don't copy that data. It is not a good thing to copy tricks like that."

"Too late."

"Then just don't use it that much." Sonic said.

After walking for a little bit longer they reached the president's office. They knocked a couple times and then entered.

"Hello Sonic, Tails, Cream, Amy, Chaotix. And is that Emerl?" Rouge said from the couch she was sitting on. The president nodded his head as they entered and started to get out from behind his desk but Sonic waved for him to sit down. The Commander walked forward and shook Sonic's hand instead.

"How come you say everyone's name but you lump us together and don't say our individual names?" Vector asked irritated. "What happened to 'Hi Vector, Charmy, and Espio.' or something like that?"

"Because I felt like it fools." Rouge said. Vector went to say something but the president interrupted him.

"We don't have time for squabbling over small things." He then turned to Sonic. "How did you know to come anyways? I was just about to send a message to you. Eggman sent us a letter saying that he was going to kill us all. He did not even make any demands. He just said that our doom is nigh. What could have happened? We were getting along fine just a week ago. He even gave us some of his robots to help our army."

"I don't know." Sonic said. "We just noticed that he had tons of chaos emeralds and decided to get Rouge and a few others and see if we can figure what is going on. Can we borrow Rouge for a bit if she wants?"

"Sure. I am fine with that." The president said. "That is, if Rouge agrees."

"I'll come along." Rouge said. I have been so bored lately. I have been wanting something to happen for awhile."

"Well you got your wish." Cream said.

"Who else are we getting?" Amy asked.

"I was thinking about getting Shadow and Knuckles next. That should enough man power to do what is needed."

"And womanpower." Amy said.

Everyone started to get up when the Commander spoke. "I don't agree with that strategy. Even though you are all extremely powerful if he comes at you with a full army then you might use up your stamina fighting the army and not have enough power to destroy the big robots."

"Then what do you propose?" The president asked puzzeled.

"With your leave I will go and get one of our most advanced robots out and join you later. It is not very good against extremely powerful machines but is good for destroying large numbers in a very fast amount of time. If necessary I can handle any army he may have made and you can deal with him personally."

"Good plan." Tails said impressed.

"I was made the Commander for my strategy skills after all." The Commander said slightly smugly.

"One question Sonic." Rouge asked. "Where is Shadow right now?"

"On the ARK of course."

"And how are we going to get there?"

"Uh..."

"I can help out with that." The president said. "It may my only way to help but I can set up a rocket to take you to the ARK. Ever since the crisis we had before we always have a rocket ready to get up there."

"Thanks." Sonic said. "All right guys, lets go."

Everyone slowly left the room while the president remained at his desk. He looked at a picture on his desk of the whole group after the defeat of Black Doom.

"Good luck to all of you."

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

I finally did it. After so long I managed it. Hopefully I will go a little bit faster from now on but no promises.

6 pages single space yeah.


	3. Shadow is in the ARK

Hello. Thank you for the review Sam400. I am pretty sure I removed all minor swearing. I had no major swear words in the first place. Please review about the humor in this chapter. If you think it is too lame, then I will remove all of the humor in the next chapters. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

Metal Harbor looked better than the last time they were there. Oddly there were Eggman robots and GUN robots navigating the labyrinth of platforms leading to a huge rocket. It was about the size of a skyscraper and looked like a giant turtle. Yes, a turtle. Don't ask.

Sonic: Walking across the platforms, after falling into the water five times he decided speed was not good here. "What ever did happen to that rocket in Metal Harbor last time I was here?" _I owe that thing my life._

Rouge: Don't know, don't give a #$! care.

Me: Language

Rouge: Whoa, you resisted talking to us for longer than most fan fiction writers.

Me: I try. By the way, I will you to know what happened to the rocket. I WILL YOU TO KNOW ABOUT THE ROCKET!

Rouge: Whatever, THE ROCKET FLEW TO A PLANET AND SLAUGHTERED THE ENTIRE POPULATION.

Me: ... I think I will leave now.

Charmy: Crying, "Take me with you! Please!"

Espio: Do you really think he would take a talking bee with ADD into his world? I think not.

Vector: "Let's just get back to the problem at hand. People" Shakes his head.

Sonic: So this will take us to the ARK?

Tails: It should.

So they all board the plane/turtle. Suddenly its, eyes, open up and it starts spinning until it flies into the air. Unfortunately, only Tails, Cream, and Charmy thought to buckle their seats and everyone else got very sick. After the initial confusion, everyone starts walking around to different rooms while Sonic sits in one of the chairs.

Amy sees Sonic looking slightly upset about something so she comes over to him, "Sonic?"

Sonic: What?

Amy: You seem upset. You can tell me about what is bothering you, can't you?

Sonic: Sigh, "Eggman told me he thought of trying the road to peace, why can't he just leave everyone alone? He hasn't killed anyone yet, but what if he starts now. It will be my fault for always letting him off easy.

Amy: _Poor Sonic, he always puts every ones burdens upon himself._ "Sonic, you fight hard for everyone. You are a hero. The world has faith in you. It is your fault that everyone has happiness.

Sonic: He is silent for a moment and then, to Amy's great surprise, he gives her a huge hug. "Thank you Amy, for believing in me. You have helped renew my spirit." He then lets go and walks away. Amy stares at him as he walks in to a different room and she sighs in happiness, her heart in her eyes.

Suddenly the intercom goes Alert, Alert, Alert, Alert, Alert, Alert, Alert, Alert, Alert, Alert, Alert, Alert, Alert, Alert, Alert, Alert, Alert, Alert, Alert, Alert, Alert, Alert, Alert, and Alert.

Cheese: Somebody shut it up.

Amy picks up her Piko Piko Hammer and starts beating the crap out of it. "Shut the #$! up. I was dreaming of Sonic."

Rouge walks in, "What's going on."

Espio: We have on radar a rocket coming at us. It seems to be missing a piece of metal from its side, has a handle nearby, and hands with blood on them. Oh, and it has the GUN logo.

Rouge: Is this a sick joke? That is the Metal Harbor rocket.

Me: Yea

Rouge: Why can't Knuckles be here, at least he could shut the author up. And he's cute.

Charmy: So what do we do?

Tails: "I know" he walks over to Rouge. He whispers something in her ear.

Rouge: Oh, you're right. THE ROCKET LANDED HARMLESSLY IN THE OCEAN AND NEVER KILLED ANYONE EXCEPT OMOCHAO.

Omochao: NOOOOOOOO!

Suddenly Omochao is blown up and the rocket disappears from radar. And the poor dead people are revived.

Finally after two uneventful hours pass, well as uneventful as it gets with this group in one rocket, the team lands at the ARK.

They walk through the ARK's many hallways and come across Shadow. He is sitting in a small room with some medical records, surveillance tapes, and a photo album of Maria, Professor Gerald, and himself.

Sonic: Hey Shadow, how have you been. _He supposedly put his past behind him but now I am not quite sure. _

Shadow: "I am okay." He looks up and sees everyone. "Guess this is not a social visit."

Cream: "Mister Shadow? I thought you put your past behind you? So why are you looking at the past again?"

Shadow, turning slowly to them, "It is because I found something odd in the medical records. It says that Maria was in the hospital on the 15th of March."

Tails: So?

Shadow: The attack on the ARK was on March 11th. That means something happened that I did not know of on the ARK. Anyway, I know why you are here.

Sonic: Eggman.

Shadow: With a moments thought, "I will help. I need more experience with this good guy thing."

Charmy: Yea, Shadows coming. Yea, Yea, Yea, Ye-," Omochao returns from the dead and hits Charmy over the head.

Shadow: Slap me if I ever say that life here is uneventful.

Tails: Okay

Emerl: Why do I get so few lines? I want to talk more.

Many miles away the Commander is still trying to start up the Big Robo.

Eggman suddenly appears on the monitors. He looks horrible with the drool and the popping veins.

Eggman: HA HA HA, you fools think you're so great; you will have to prove it to me in my base in the Vortex Land. I have 126 emeralds. I don't even need your puny 7. So there. HA

Shadow: Lets chaos control to Angel Island and get Knuckles

All: Okay

Sonic: Emerl, will you do the honors." He gives Emerl the white chaos emerald

Emerl: CHAOS CONTROL

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How was it? Please Review. Hoped you liked hints about a different Truth about 50 years Ago. I will from now on abbreviate it TA50YA so I don't need to type it all out. Omochao will return. Please Review.


	4. Comedy on Angel Island

Well, I did not wait for another review. Sorry. This is the next chapter. I will put up two chapters per day from now on. I have too much energy on a spring break to only post them every few days. I have been bad about this lately so here it goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any other Sega related items and characters. I do own Nightmarok so I can do anything with him.

Chapter 5

After a horrible bumpy ride across space, everyone lands on Angel Island. They land near in some bushes near the Master Emerald.

Rouge: Everyone be quiet, I see something.

What they saw was one of the funniest things ever.

Knuckles: So you and Froggy want to help me?

Big: Yes

Knuckles: You want to guard the M.E?

Big: Big want to protect green shiny thing.

Knuckles: It is the Master Emerald. Fine, I will try to train you.

An hour later after witnessing many hilarious results. (Imagine it for yourselves people) Knuckles finally snaps.

Knuckles: You are a stupid purple fat lard with no brains. You are a $$ head.

Cream: Language

Knuckles almost had a heart attack/stroke when he realizes everyone has been watching. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Shadow: Watching the comedy routine. Actually we need your help keeping Eggman from blowing up everything.

Rouge: He has 126 chaos emeralds compared to our 7. We need to go to his base, copy his emerald slicing machine, and then beat him.

Big: Count me in.

Knuckles: I will go but, Big, do you really think you should come?

Big: "I need to learn more about the ME. All I know is how to do this." He walks up and puts a box over the ME. Then he smashes the ME. The pieces don't escape the box.

Knuckles: What have you done?

Big, ignoring Knuckles "Then I do this." He puts the pieces back together and fixes the ME.

Knuckles: O.O What just happened.

Big proceeds to happy dance so loudly that he wakes up Tikal, who had been sleeping nearby.

Tikal: What is the racket about? She says groggily.

Knuckles: Big just smashed the ME and then put it back together faster than either of us can.

Tikal who is staring at Knuckles says, "Have you been drinking again Knuckles?" I told you to stop."

Rouge: Nope, the huge cat actually did it.

Big: Froggy helped.

Sonic: Rrrright. Anyway, we need to borrow Knuckles so we can beat Eggman.

Tikal: Then I'm coming, Chaos can guard the ME.

Espio: You are not strong enough. You are too weak.

Me: Bad move Espio.

Tikal, outraged, screams "Wrath of the Ancients!" Suddenly a huge boulder smashed Espio flying 30 feet back wards into a pillar. It took Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Big to hold Tikal so that she would not kill him.

At this point all of the chao's that had been floating around the island fly to Tikal and start bowing.

Espio, recovered from his near splating incident, says "Okay, you have proved you are strong."

Tikal: Good.

Sonic: Hey Shadow, do you get the feeling we are missing a bit of teamwork.

Shadow: Yea. What is she doing now?

Tikal, now power crazed, was making Espio and Charmy bow to her while randomly throwing rocks and bombs at people.

Amy, to Cream, "I think I am more scared of an angry Tikal than I am of Eggman.

Rouge, overhearing this says, "Amen"

Me: So, is everyone squared away and happy?

All: Ya

Me: Time for the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter the whole group goes to Eggman's base. I still want reviews. I see I have a lot of hits but only two reviews. Please, Please, Please, review. Silence is not always golden. Thank you.


	5. Team Power

Hello again. This is the next installment. I know I am progressing rapidly with the story, but I have a lot of time and ideas. This will be the attack on the base part. Thank you fanficfan01 for the review. It was greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or and Sega related characters. I do own Nightmarok.

Chapter 6

Finally, after many fights and other mishaps occur. Everyone makes it to the Vortex Land. After walking along the only completely solid path, many paths are vortexes where it is like walking through mud, except in mud if you sink to the bottom you aren't sent to a different dimension.

Tails: I see something up ahead.

Vector: What is it?

Emerl: I sense robots nearby.

Rouge: It's E-123 Omega!

Sonic: And Metal Sonic

Charmy, flying to them. "What happened?"

Omega: We tried to incapacitate Dr. Eggman. We were defeated horribly.

Metal: He is very strong now with the chaos emeralds. Not only that, but he has revived one of his ancient creations. The Egg-Cataclysm.

Omega: It is a suit that enhances everything about Eggman. He never used it because he couldn't harness enough power to use it.

Shadow: And now he has.

Omega: Precisely.

Suddenly a huge buzzing sound is heard. The Commander and the Big Robo landed right in front of the whole group.

Cream: Mister Metal and Mister Omega, will you help us?

Omega: Yes

Metal: Fine

Sonic: Perhaps we should split into six groups since everyone is here.

Sonic: I will go with Shadow and... Amy, as the "Speed Team"

Rouge: Tails, Cream and I can be the flying team.

Emerl: I will go with Omega and Metal

Knuckles: As "Team Weapon"?

Emerl: I prefer "Team Robot"

Charmy: The Chaotix will not be separated.

Knuckles: That leaves me, Tikal and-" He broke off. "NOOOOOO! Not Big. Anything but that."

Big: It will be me and Froggy and the two ec, ech, echinas? No. Ecihas?

Tikal: Don't strain yourself Big.

Knuckles: We will be "Team Power"

Team Power

Knuckles:_ Why do I have to be stuck with Big?_ _Author what have I done wrong?_

Me: You keep breaking the Master Emerald and then I have to look for the pieces in the games, try to be more aware.

Oh.

Knuckles: So, we need to break the first robots that are surrounding the base.

Tikal: Let's do it.

The first wave in front of the gate was just simple Eggpawns. Then, things got more difficult.

Big: Isn't that the Knight Battalion?

It was. The Knight Battalion was a group of six humans that were turned into cyborgs and only have the emotion of hate. The fight had begun.

Big took the lead by throwing fish hooks with bombs at the end at the robot. He took a few solid hits in the gut when the bombs didn't work. He then tried to spin his fish hook with a 50 pound bowling ball at the end around and around at top speed. This proved very effective. The ball shattered the first 3 Knights into bones and pieces of metal.

Tikal then cried, "Big watch out!" But cried out too late.

One of the robots jumped up and smashed Big with the flat of a huge broadsword. Big couldn't take it and collapsed.

Knuckles then flew at the knights and started punching and kicking. He got a shot in his leg and his arm. Now he was angry. He jumped 50 feet in the air and did a drill dive at one of the knights heads. He never knew what hit him as his body was sliced in half.

Knuckles: Come on, who wants seconds?

As one of the knights attacked, Knuckles clenched his fists together and then made a humungous burst of flame explode out of his hands that destroyed the knight.

Final Knight: Grr.

The knight took out a huge gun and shot Knuckles in the side. In retaliation, Knuckles walked up and put the cyborgs power switch in the off position.

Knuckles: Why do they always have the lame off switch? It really is pathetic.

Suddenly a gun popped out of the knight and shot Knuckles twice.

Knuckles was now bleeding in his side and arm and leg. Then to his horror, the base opened and robot versions of all of the groups, and Omochao, walked out.

Tikal: "Oh, no! We aren't strong enough to beat all of them. Wait a second." She looks around. "Where is the robot of me?"

Sonic Robot: You are too weak to have been bothered with.

Suddenly a vein in Tikal's forehead started to be seen. "TOO WEAK? EVEN OMOCHAO IS THERE! I will show you! Wrath of Stars!"

Then, to the horror of the robots, a humongous meteorite came flying through the air. It was moving at speeds that even Sonic would envy.

It smashed into the robots destroying everyone.

As Tikal walks toward the rest of her team Knuckles asked, "Should Big and I run away?

Tikal: If you are thinking of calling me weak, then yes.

Big: Are you joking, we value our lives.

Tikal: Good Point. If you are ever contemplating suicide then just call me up.

Omochao, half dead in the rubble said, "We believe you."

Knuckles: Wonder how everyone else is doing?

None of them ever saw the tranquilizer, before it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooo cliffhanger. I really like making it so the people who are normally not considered the strongest get their fair share of power. I will do it for two more teams. You have now seen most of the characters I will be using. Some will appear at the end though. Once again, please review.


	6. Team Flight

Thank you for all of the reviews. How did everyone like Tikal the mad-echidna? More of my strange humor will be in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any Sega related characters. I do own Nightmarok.

Chapter 7

Team Flight

Team Flight was currently trying to get into the gate tower of the base. From the ground it had been hard to see what it was shaped as. It was a huge fortress shaped like a chaos emerald.

Rouge: Man, I would kill to own a real emerald that size.

Cream: Where would you put it Miss Rouge?

Rouge: That is my business.

Tails, ignoring the emerald argument, "Okay, we have to get to that tower on top of the gate. Then the Chaotix can get in. We also have to blow up all of the turrets that are aiming at us."

Cream: We can do it.

The first job was to destroy the turrets. To get to the first one, Rouge had to dodge two cannonballs and a flying semi-truck.

Rouge: A flying semi-truck?

Me: I like randomness.

Rouge: Whatever.

After the semi-truck incident, Rouge made it to the first turret. After doing some expert sneaking, she managed to get to the control room. After trying unsuccessfully to start shooting the rest of Eggman's base, she decided just to shut it off and leave it at that. How ever, getting out was trickier than getting in. As she attempted to leave, the entire turret started to collapse upon itself. She only barely managed to get her big butt out of the door and escape in time.

Rouge: That is it; I am trying Weight Watchers after this is over.

Tails: Whatever you say.

The next turret was also difficult because it shot out evil chao's with hypnotic eyes. Tails barely managed to escape in time when a particularly cute one almost got him stuck in the vortex. Luckily for him, the chao accidentally set off one of his small bombs in Tail's hand which brought him to his senses.

Finally, after ten minutes of flying through the storm of chao's, Tails managed to put a lot of explosives on the turret and blew it up.

Cream: Two out of three, tee hee.

Tails: You be careful.

Cream's turret was the strongest of all. It had a barrier of portals that would send anyone into a giant labyrinth. It had never been tested, and never been beaten in experimental tries.

Cream: Hmm, guess it is up to this new technique. You ready Cheese?

Cheese: CHAO

Suddenly, the little yellow orb on top of Cheese's head split into hundreds of even smaller orbs. Each one of them went into a different portal

Cream: Go little orbs.

One hour later they are still waiting for something to happen.

Rouge: Should it be taking this long?

Cream: Just wait.

Cheese: CHAO

Tails: We have been waiting for long enough, something must have gone wrong.

Cream just smirked and turned back to the portals.

Tails: Cream, we- What is that?

The air around the turret started to turn a little yellow. Then more. Then more. Then more. Then more. Then more.

Cream: Wait for it.

Suddenly the entire structure of the turret was completely destroyed by a hail storm of Cheese's little yellow orbs.

Cream: The spell takes a while, but the orbs copy and copy until there is enough to do huge amounts of damage. It is super effective. It can blow up things, clog machine parts, and survive any elemental hardship.

Rouge, mouth wide open at seeing this insane event, "..." O.O

Tails: _Mental note, don't anger Cream when Cheese is around._

So the three heroes got themselves into the main control tower for the gate.

Rouge: And we flip this switch, and turn this... thing. And the gates should open.

And of course, they did.

Vector, on a cell phone, "Rouge, we got problems, we can't find any of Team Power, they're all gone.

Rouge: What are you talking about?

Espio: There must be a spy who is slinking in the shadows and is attacking us. Be on guard.

Tails: Don't worry, Knuckles can handle it.

Suddenly a gun is shot, Tails and Cream fall to the floor.

Rouge: I see the spy, its-." She slumps to the floor.

Charmy: Who was it? We have to be careful.

Vector: We will be strong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who is the mysterious spy? You will soon find out. It will not be who you expect. As always, please review. I really am happy that I am getting some. Don't stop now.


	7. Theam Chaotix

You know the drill, please review.

Chapter 8

Team Chaotix

Vector: We better be cautious when going through here. Espio, you first.

Charmy: Why not me?

Vector: Because we need the super awesome ninja right now.

Charmy: Aww.

Espio first has to go through a hallway filled with laser beams. Or so he thinks. As he moves one step forward, he trips a motion sensor that makes one whole sheet of lasers with no way to pass.

Espio: Time to use my handy dandy... mirror!

He strategically places the mirror so that the beams of light bounce back upon themselves and he slips through the hole that it leaves.

After going through ten different hazards, he reaches the end of the area and turns off the security system. Thus starting up the second security system in the form of fifty robots.

Vector: Chow time.

Charmy: You eat metal?

Vector: Sometimes.

Vector jumps into the hoard of robots and starts eating all of the metal. He rips the heads off some of the robots and spits the remaining pieces at other robots.

Vector: COME ON!

After ten minutes of fighting, Vector finally managed to beat all of the robots. Then the trouble came.

: RORRWR!

Charmy: Uh Oh.

A huge monster walks into the room. It had two heads and something special about it.

Espio: I recognize that, it's the prototype Ultimate Life Form, the Biolizard!

Charmy: No, it is weaker; actually, I think it is at the brink of death. I think even I can beat it.

Espio: You got to be kidding me.

Charmy: Don't worry, I will be fine.

Biolizard: I will destroy all allies of Shadow.

Vector: It can talk?

Biolizard: Yes I can, but for now, it is your doom.

While the Biolizard was talking, Charmy went right up to the Biolizard and stung it ten times in the side.

Charmy: No damage?

Biolizard: I can't lose.

Charmy: Oh yes you can, Thorn Tornado.

All around the Biolizard, huge flowers appeared covered with thorns, slowly they dropped their three foot thorns and the thorns got caught in a mini whirlwind.

The thorns spun faster and faster, until a huge cyclone arose that smashed straight into the Biolizard. It sliced the Biolizard up all over.

Biolizard: What is this, I feel PAIN?

Charmy: That is what you get. Now, song of stings.

Charmy started to shoot stinger after stinger at the Biolizard. It at first did no damage. But then it injured the Biolizard more and more until the Biolizard was on the ground dying even more.

Charmy: Ha Ha

Biolizard: If only I was at full strength.

Suddenly a man appeared in front of the Biolizard. He said, Caran ok sacakpin eesh prea corchano chaosos!

Then the Biolizard disappeared and at the same time Espio hit the switch that shut down security.

: You have not won yet. The Biolizard was already half-dead.

Then Vector attacked the man, and passed through the hologram.

Vector: What!

, from far away. "You lose suckers.

A familiar face appeared suddenly, holding a gun. It was too late for the detective group.

As he hit the ground, Vector said only one thing, "First Failure ever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dun dun dun. How do you like the Biolizard battle? This will not be the last time we see him. Please review.


	8. Team Robo

Sorry for not updating for the past two days. I have been busy and not able to get to the computer. I received a review that says that my format was not allowed at I have searched everywhere but have found no proof of this. I changed the format though just to be on the safe side.

Chapter 9

Team Robo

"The life forces of the previous teams are almost completely diminished," Omega says. "I can barely get readings on them."

"Are they dead?" Emerl asked.

"Negative," Metal Sonic answered. "They are still alive but injured or dying. We must press on."

"Agreed, let's win this," Emerl said.

As the team went through some double doors they found themselves in a huge arena. All over there were thorns and stingers. There were also pieces of rock that looked like they had been hit by energy blasts.

"A great battle happened here," Omega commented.

"Whatever, we must kill that Eggman, and quickly." Metal Sonic said.

After this point there were a few minor skirmishes. They consisted of some of Eggman's most powerful robots. These were only skirmishes because, even though they were strong, they never stood a chance of winning.

"This proves that I am the strongest," Omega yelled.

"Omega, how many times will you say that?" Metal Sonic sighed.

"We get it. Do you have to be constantly egotistical?" Emerl asked.

"Truthfully, I should be the strongest; I was only defeated by twelve of you, not only you." Metal Sonic added.

Omega started grumbling, "That was not fair; you had absorbed the power of the Egg Fleet."

"I still am stronger," Metal Sonic launched back.

"Would you like to test me?" Omega asked.

"Guys look!" Emerl yelled.

In front of them was a huge laboratory. All over there were scraps of robots, and in the center was a huge mechanism.

"Is this what has been splitting the Chaos Emeralds?" Emerl asked.

"It must be destroyed." Omega said.

"No, let me see if I can copy the program." Emerl said.

After studying the mechanism for a while, Emerl put a piece of rock in the machine and turned it on. Slowly the machine managed to make seven exact copies.

"Accessing copying ability," Emerl said. Bzzrt. Bzzrt. Bzzrt. "Copied the program."

"I have the emeralds, shall we copy them?" Metal Sonic asked.

Affirmative.

Emerl took the chaos emeralds and activated the power of the splitting mechanism.

Then in front of him were 17 sets of seven chaos emeralds.

"Good Job." Omega said.

"So you managed it." A mysterious voice said. "I admit I am impressed. I had thought that you would have been taken over by the power."

"Who are you?" Emerl asked.

"I apologize for what I must now do." The mysterious voice said while ignoring Emerl. "When you awake you shall understand my reasons."

Suddenly a creature in a blue cloak appeared in front of them and shot a lightning bolt at them.

Slowly the entire team shut down and went offline.

"I am truly sorry."

"...time shall repeat itself soon. I will make sure that the event of greatness does not occur. Ha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well that is the end for this chapter. Please Review. I want more reviews PLEASE. **PLEASE. PLEASE! _REVIEW._** **_REVIEW!_**

Thank you.


	9. Team Speed and some revelations

This is the latest chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please Review.

Chapter 10

Team Speed

Where is everyone?

The question hung in the air. A desperate plead for understanding. Everyone was gone in the facility.

"What could have happened?" Sonic asked.

"I am scared." Amy whimpered. "Hold me Sonic."

Shadow, to no one in particular, said. "She is getting desperate."

Sonic and Amy glare at Shadow.

"Why are you glaring at me Sonic?" Shadow asked.

Err.

"Never mind, why are we standing around; and why is everyone missing?" Shadow asked.

"I can explain that." Omochao said.

Omochao walks into the light holding a humungous tranquilizer gun.

"Bye."

He shoots the gun and Amy and Sonic collapse.

As he is losing consciousness, Shadow asks, "Why?"

"You people are evil, you kill me with your guns, and your rockets, and you chuck me into walls for fun. That is mean. And Eggman won't beat me up now. You brought this on yourself." Omochao said.

"Stupid robot."

Ten hours later.

"Who drove a GUN truck through my brain?" Sonic asked.

"So you are awake." A mysterious voice said.

A creature in a blue cloak walks up to him. He is about Sonics height.

"Do not tell the others of this, they are nearby. I am a friend, and a foe of the force controlling Dr. Eggman."

"Other force?" Sonic asked. "What are you talking about? Who are you? How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can, because you already know me. I am Sonic the Hedgehog!" He takes off his cloak revealing him to be a silver furred hedgehog.

"What? How can you be me? And you have silver fur, not my awesome blue."

"I am from the future. I am you in hyper form. I need to prevent the calamity. I chose this garb because it is the garb of our enemy. I can use attacks on our allies that will put them in better positions than if they battled."

"Okay." _Didn't understand that whatsoever._

"I have a gift for you, the Ultimate Chaos Emerald."

He pulls a gray chaos emerald out of his pocket that is near exploding with power.

"With this emerald, you can turn hyper, but only do so when I tell you."

"What happens to my friends in the future?"

"In the future every one of your friends is killed brutally. I only barely survived."

"Oh. Why is that the "Ultimate Chaos Emerald?"

"It is the combination of all of the chaos emeralds Eggman has amassed. It can only be used once more because it is responding to its present counterpart. It will shatter after usage."

"Well, what now?"

F Sonic: "Watch." He glows with power for a moment and then suddenly every cell is burst open.

"Hey, was that you Sonic?" Vector asked. "Hey! You are that guy that beat us up."

"I will be seeing you." Future Sonic murmurs. In a flash of silver fur he was gone.

"He's gone." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I have all of the Emeralds still. The person that defeated me let me keep them." Emerl said.

_It must have been my future form, Sonic thought._

The Commander, suddenly walked in, "Hello."

"There you are. What happened?" Sonic asked.

"Eggman sent many robots after me." The commander said. "I destroyed them all. I do not understand why that robot was in storage. It is super powerful."

"Let's put the emeralds to good use." Sonic said.

Everyone grabs a different set of emeralds. They start to float around. With a huge explosion, everyone either accesses super power or changes into Super Form.

Eggman suddenly appears on a monitor. "So, you are all in full power, well, try to come get me."

The entire base lifts into the air and starts spinning. Huge lightning bolts explode everywhere as the whole base changes into a huge battleship.

"... He sure likes the battleships doesn't he?" Metal Sonic commented.

"We need to get to Eggman and defeat him. Is everyone ready?" Sonic asked.

"Ready" Rouge said.

"Present" Knuckles answered.

"I'm good." Vector said.

"Good to go." Tails said.

"I get it. Let's go!" Sonic yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eggman battle next. Please Review. Reviews make me update faster.


	10. The fight against Eggman

Thank you for the review Anonymous Elmo. This will be the perhaps long awaited Eggman Battle. Enjoy.

Chapter 11

The whole group made there way to the central arena. There they saw the Egg-Cataclysm. It was a huge human shaped robot that towered at a whopping 50 feet! All over it were many chaos emeralds that were pumping their energy to the entire machine.

Why do you insist on bugging me?" Eggman asked. "I don't understand it. We could be allies."

"Never Eggman." Yelled Sonic.

"You will lose." Big stated.

"Fine, prepare to die!" Eggman shouted.

The robot flew through the air at the group. It shot fifty energy blasts into the air. They flew at the team. The group, thinking that this was a normal robot tried to deflect them back at Eggman. Unfortunately, when this occurred, Eggman shot his hand out at Tikal and used her as a shield.

"Ugh" Tikal groaned.

"You all right?" Tails asked.

"I am fine."

"I will use leaf swirl and see if I can see a weak spot." Espio said.

Espio tries to sneak around Eggman with his invisibility. Eggman does nothing until Espio is behind him and then sits on him.

"Espio, nooooo." Charmy shouted.

"Ow"

"We need to do team attacks." Shadow said.

The group starts to attack together with all of their strength. Sonic uses the Sonic Wind.

Tails used Tail Tornado where his tails make a cyclone and pick up pieces of debris. No effect

Knuckles started hitting the robot as hard as possible with Thunder Shoot, making huge dents in it. To his horror though, the dents automatically repaired themselves.

Amy started smashing the robot with her super powered hammer at top speed. No effect

Rouge started using black wave repeatedly. No effect.

Cream used Cheese in super power to do the attack of the yellow orbs. Even that had no effect.

Tikal used wrath of stars, Big started trying to fish off some of the robots parts, and Emerl used combinations of everyone's attacks.

The robots and the Commander used all of their attacks with no damage.

"Eggman" Shadow said.

"Changed your mind?" Eggman asked.

"Is it true, that that suit enhances everything about you?" Shadow asked.

"Yes" Eggman said.

Shadow smirked. "Good."

Shadow then walks up to Eggman and hits him with a chaos spear right between the legs.

Me: That had to hurt.

Eggman: #$#$? OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Eggman starts writhing on the floor in pain.

"If everything about you in enhanced." Shadow said. "Then pain in that area must have tripled as well."

"You will pay for that cheap shot." Eggman shouted.

Suddenly metal plates from around the robot protect that area. To the horror of the group, the plates were covering gas bombs.

"Die!" Eggman shouted.

Everyone except Sonic tried to evade the bombs, but it was too late. The bombs exploded over the whole group. Then, a strange thing occurred. The bombs did not affect anyone. The power of their super forms just shrugged it off.

"Eh?" Eggman said.

"Rouge and Knuckles, get inside the openings and attack from the inside." Tails said.

"Roger," Knuckles answered.

Eggman glared at them and said, "Never."

Eggman started to send out a flurry of energy balls at the two animals. Rouge kicked one back straight to Eggman's face making him stop for a moment. Knuckles then jumped into one of the holes the gas bomb was in and smashed the robots leg from the inside.

"Urg!" Eggman groaned.

Knuckles tried to do it again but Eggman pulled out a huge sword and slashed Rouge and Knuckles. They flew straight into the wall and crumpled unconscious.

"Darn it," Vector shouted.

Eggman then changed the plates again so that the holes in the armor were covered. He took out a huge cannon and made it start sucking in air.

"My turn. Weapons Swirl!" Espio shouted.

Espio started to throw all of his weapons into the vacuum. Using his super power, he was able to control how the weapons moved, effectively slicing the cannon off Eggman's arm. Charmy then moved in for a Song of Stings attack on the rest of the arm.

"Insolence!" Yelled Eggman.

The cannon that was lying on the floor suddenly turned back on and sucked Espio and Charmy into it. It then self-destructed; knocking the two heroes out.

"Our turn!" Omega, the Commander and Metal Sonic shouted.

Each of the robots took out their most powerful guns and started charging them with their super energy.

"Now!"

Suddenly they each shot a humungous beam of power at Eggman. The Egg-Cataclysm started to stagger back from the onslaught, but not for long.

"Chaos Blast!" Eggman yelled.

Eggman shot a chaos blast straight at the floor underneath the robots. The robots all fell into a vat of liquid electricity, turning them all off.

"Why do you constantly have to hurt my friends?" Emerl shouted in anger.

"Ah, Emerl." Eggman said glancing over in that direction. "You probably think you have copied enough techniques to defeat me. Well you are wrong. Chaos Lightning!"

A huge lightning bolt flew out of Eggman and smashed Emerl. The chaos power was too much for Emerl and he had to shut himself down or risk be taken over by Eggman.

"Half gone. Ha. Ha."

"You think you are so smug, but you are not in the best shape." Amy stated. "I see you leaking electricity from the areas where you have been greatly injured."

"You will pay for all of my pain tenfold." Eggman growled.

"Cream. Big. Tikal. Let's go!" Tails shouted.

Tikal started using Wrath of Stars over and over again. At the same time, Cream and Tails flew Big into the sky and started spinning him again and again. They finally threw him at Eggman. Big was so dizzy he started throwing Bomb Lures all over Eggman. Right before he could make them explode with his power, Eggman made the ceiling drop on their heads and knock them all out.

"This is for my friends!" Said Vector.

Vector ran right to Eggman and turned on the bomb lures. However, they all exploded and smashed Eggman AND Vector. Eggman had his armor but Vector had only his super power for protection. He was, like most of the group, knocked senseless.

"Vector!" Sonic shouted.

"You fool." Shadow said.

Vector's sacrifice was not in vain however. Eggman now had considerable damage done to him.

"Amy. Shadow." Sonic said. "I know of an attack that might beat him. Stand still and let all of your super power come to the center of your body."

They did it.

"Now, we have to join hands."

"Yay." Amy said.

Sonic rolls his eyes, "Now, imagine your floating in mid-air."

They did what Sonic told them.

"Now imagine your self jumping into a huge dark circle, the darker the better."

When they did so their power increased by 500 as the chaos energy concentrated only inside their bodies.

"Now charge at Eggman!"

They flew full speed straight at Eggman. With one huge tackle, they managed to smash the entire front part of the robot into scrap metal.

"Sonic, I don't think I can keep doing this." Amy groaned.

"It is draining too much of our power." Shadow growled.

"Fine, retreat." Sonic said.

They all retreated. Once back on solid ground Amy and Shadow went back to their normal forms. Sonic, being more adept at being in super form, was fine.

F. Sonic suddenly appeared next to Sonic.

"The battle is not over yet, Eggman is still going strong." F Sonic stated.

"Then how do we beat him?" Sonic asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haha. Partial cliffhanger. I better get some reviews. Thinking of how to use 16 characters against one super robot was no easy feat. If you think this fanfiction will end in the next chapter or two. Then you are dead wrong. I add a new twist with the next two chapters. I will probably end this story around chapter 30. So don't think it will end soon. Well, enough of my ranting. Please Review.


	11. Hero story climax

The climax to the hero story has finally been put on the internet. Dun dun dun. Thank you for the five reviews Sam400. If only more people would be nice and review often. (Hint. Hint)

Chapter 12

"How do I fight someone alone, who the whole group could not defeat?" Sonic asked.

"If you do not defeat him in the next three minutes he will kill all of your friends." F Sonic said. "It is time."

"The Ultimate Chaos Emerald." Sonic said.

"Say goodbye to your friends." Future Sonic said. "I do not know what will happen next."

"I will kill you." Eggman screamed.

"Amy. Shadow." Sonic said. "Tell the whole group that I am sorry and I hope to see them again. This is for the world."

"Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Go get him." Shadow said.

"Now! Use the chaos control!" F Sonic shouted.

Sonic tapped into the power of the emerald. Suddenly his whole body glowed with power. His fur turned silver and his body started to shake.

CHAOS CONTROOOOOLLLLLLL!

Sonic smashed into Eggman right as he started the time/space warp.

"NO!" Eggman shouted.

In that moment, many things happened.

Nightmarok lost all of his control of Eggman.

The battleship started to fall.

Sonic and Eggman disappeared from the entire face of the blue planet.

Omochao ran as fast as he could away from the battleship knowing the entire group would kill him if they found him.

The world was shattered into two worlds by the power of the Ultimate Emerald.

The Ultimate Emerald shattered in Sonic's hand as he used the Chaos Control.

Eggman's emeralds formed a new Ultimate Emerald.

Everyone that was knocked out on the battleship was woken up by the display of power.

F. Sonic started to laugh.

Chaos looked up from where he was guarding the Master Emerald on Angel Island.

The Biolizard was completely healed.

Some information concerning the attack on the ARK was found hidden in a secret file.

An unknown entity spoke to the world.

And I had a piece of toast as my fan fiction reached the fiftieth page! Yay!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This story is kind of like Sonic Adventure Two in that it has a hero story and a dark story and a final story. This was the last chapter of the hero story. Now we go to Eggman after this battle. I will soon post more chapters so keep reading.

Please review.


	12. Dark Story beginning

Sorry for the super long wait. I hoped I would get more reviews if I waited but then my internet crashed and I could not log on. Please, Please, Please review. I am so thankful to Sam 400 but no one else reviews often. Please do so. (I do have a profile if anyone is interested) Well, read on.

Chapter 13

"Ugh. Where am I?" Eggman asks while waking up. He looks up and sees the Earth in the sky.

"How can this be?" Eggman asks. "My GPS shows I am on Earth, but Earth is also in the sky. I wish I could remember what happened after that Nightmarok person took me over. Well time to have a look around."

Eggman, still in the Egg-Cataclysm tries to walk around. Unfortunately for him, it was too injured to move yet.

"Darn, I need to start the process for fixing this machine."

Two Hours Later

ZZZ

"The Egg-Cataclysm is back to full strength." The computer announced.

ZZZ

"Did you hear me?" The computer asks.

ZZZ

"WAKE UP!" The computer shouts.

Eggman tumbles out of his chair and smashes his face on the floor. To add insult to injury his mustache gets stuck in a machine. "Ack! I am awake. I am awake. I heard everything you said."

Eggman got up and restarted the robot. As he started walking around, he saw and interesting site. It was a military base. It was one Eggman's military bases. It was also completely annihilated.

"What happened here? Why is it destroyed? I never finished building it..." Eggman trails off.

As he looked around some more he found another military base next to his. This one was a GUN base. As he looked around he saw that a huge battle must have occurred. Strangely enough, the robots of GUN and Eggman looked like they had been helping each other, not fighting each other.

"Weird."

He then found something he had especially not expected to find. It was another Eggman. Dead but still exactly the same as the one he was looking at.

"How can this be? I am the only Eggman. I should search around the entire area some more."

He then came across another surprising thing about half a mile away from the bases. It was a huge crater. And inside there was one thing. It was...

"Sonic!"

Sonic, still clutching the Ultimate Emerald that his attack had made, was unconscious in the crater.

"Wait a second. If he has that emerald, then where are my emeralds?" Eggman looks down at his robot and sees it only has seven chaos emeralds. "Oh. That is annoying."

"Well, Sonic causes me nothing but grief; I should just leave him here."

However, thoughts of Metal Sonic, the Final Hazard, and Chaos come back.

"I do owe him I guess."

"_He does leave me alone after I am defeated."_

"Sigh. I guess I can take him with me."

Eggman opens the EC and puts Sonic into the healing compartment.

Five hours later

"Where am I?" Sonic asks.

"What happened?"

"So you are awake." Eggman said.

Sonic gasps as Eggman's face suddenly appears in front of his face. "You! What am I doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. We appear to be on a second Earth. Your chaos control must have managed to warp us into a different dimension. I found you and put you into a healing tube." Eggman said.

"Why are you being nice now? You tried to kill all of us." Sonic asks.

"I was being controlled by another entity by the name of Nightmarok. He took control of me with the chaos emeralds. I actually was going to try to take over the world peacefully." Eggman grumbled.

"What have you found out about where we are?" Sonic asked.

"We are en route to the area where the White House used to be." Eggman said while avoiding the entire question.

"Eggman, what do you think is going to occur when we get there?"

"I have no clue. We can only pray for someone to know how to get us home."

The EC finally made it to the White House. They saw a horrifying sight. It was the whole population of Central City, Station Square, and Westopolis completely enslaved.

"Who could be strong enough to rule all of these people?"

"Look!" Eggman cried.

On top of a huge spire, brandishing a whip and bazooka, was Cream.

"Cream? What is she doing here?"

"Come on you stupid people, move your butts faster." Cream called.

"Yes, taskmaster."

"Put your back in it. You only have twenty more minutes. If any of you drop though, we will start the nine hours of work over again. We have to finish these statues."

All over the landscape were statues of Sonic's friends. The biggest statue was Eggman.

"Is this a possibility where your group sides with me!" Eggman asked.

"What is that?" Cream asked spotting them hiding.

"Rats, they saw us." Sonic said.

"Sonic, we have some more Eggman robots to destroy." Cream said.

"Whatever." Dark Sonic said.

"Whoa. Is that a dark version of me?" Sonic asked.

"Whatever the case, we have to get away from here." Eggman said.

"Computer, initiate time/space warp in

3

2

1

Chaos Control!"

The EG warped itself away from D Sonic before he got to see the inside. Back at the Eggman and GUN base that was now their residence, Sonic and Eggman tried to plan a way out of this situation. Suddenly a man walks up to them.

"Hello?"

"Who are you?" Eggman asked. "You look hungry. I hope you are not a beggar." The man did look terrible, he was super skinny, his face was very gaunt, and he had huge eyes.

"Hello, I am Aaron. Are you the legendary Light Sonic?" He asked.

"Light Sonic?"

"Yes." Aaron said. He explained, "The legend is that when the Dark Sonic arrived, that there must be a Light Sonic. If there was no Light Sonic, then why would he call himself Dark Sonic anyway? It is not the greatest of names."

"True"

"All I know is that I am in a world I know nothing about and I want to go home." Sonic said.

"I can tell you about this world if you agree to help me." Aaron said. "I am the scout for the Resistance. I hope you can help defeat the Dark Rulers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please

REVIEW.


	13. Revelations

The latest chapter. It is taking longer than normal because I rediscovered the joys of Warcraft and changing the already made chapters to normal form from script form is boring. I will try to update more. Please Review. And if you have this story in favorites than you should be a reviewer so please review.

Chapter 14

Dark Rulers?

"Follow me, I will lead you to the resistance. I will tell you the story on the way." Aaron said.

"All of the troubles began when Eggman and Sonic and his friends joined forces. They soon took control of the planet. Eggman then took the emeralds of Sonic's friends and made an Eggman cloning program." Aaron said.

"Ingenious." Eggman said.

"Turn right here." Aaron said. "Anyway, he then had a different Eggman to control every single boss robot he has ever devised. Nothing could stop him."

"Why not?" Sonic asked.

"Though many of them are not that strong, many had required the work of Super Sonic and the chaos emeralds to be defeated. With Eggman controlling all of the emeralds, there could be no opposition." Aaron answered.

"How do you know so much?" Sonic asked.

"I am a scout. I have to learn this stuff or I would never survive."

"Have you ever seen an Eggman?" Eggman asked.

_I will get him good with this one. "_Oh yes, he was one of the most handsome men I have ever had the pleasure to see. Hover over this gap."

Sonic: gag

"Is that so?" Eggman said very please.

"Would I lie?" _Yes I would fatso!_ "Turn left here."

"I guess not." Eggman answered.

Sonic: gag

"Shut up."

"Most of Sonic's original allies are now taskmasters. My boss can probably tell you how to get out of here and weaknesses of the group since he once was an ally." Aaron said.

"Who is it?" Sonic asked.

"That would be me." The Commander said.

"Why are you here? Are you part of the Dark Rulers or are you someone else?"

"Eggman and I were sent to this dimension after my chaos control went psycho. We only want to help a bit and then get home." Sonic answered.

Hmmm

"We will even help defeat the rulers if that will get us home. They may be being controlled by an outside force like I was. It could be the entity known as Nightmarok." Eggman put in.

"Nightmarok?" Aaron said.

"He is the creature that started this entire mess. He took me over and enslaved my mind." Eggman said.

"So that is why you went crazy suddenly, even though you had started promoting peace." The Commander said understanding.

"Can you tell us how to get home?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Inside of the main palace is the hole in the space fabric of this world. It is in a room that is locked by many keys. Each of the taskmasters holds a key. You have to steal the keys from them. Luckily, over time they each have gotten certain weaknesses."

Sonic- If he gets too agitated then he can't control himself when moving super fast.

Tails- Mostly uses machines. Is terrible in close contact attacks. He has become fat and lazy.

Knuckles- Is very egotistical and underestimates opponents. Must be defeated quickly.

The Chaotix- Mostly use group actions. If one is incapacitated then the group has difficulties.

Cream- Threaten Cheese and you have the match in the bag.

Big- Threaten Froggy and he will do anything.

Rouge- Rouge is stronger than ever, but as always she can be bribed very easily.

Tikal- Say she is weak and put up your strongest shields. She will use so many attacks she will knock herself out.

Metal Sonic and Omega- Try to get them to start arguing and they will injure themselves a lot before realizing the ruse.

Shadow- No weaknesses. Try your hardest to defeat him. Not as much information about her.

Amy- Try to make her remember kindness. If you have to fight her then wait for the Piko Earthquake. She leaves herself vulnerable after that.

Sonic: What about Emerl?

"Emerl died in the final attack that Eggman unleashed upon GUN. He took out half of Eggman's army with one huge explosion."

Eggman- This will be the hardest battle. I recommend using the Ultimate Emerald here and try every move you can think of.

"Is there anything else you need to know?"

"Not that I can think of." Sonic said.

"Do you have any ideas of why this all occurred Commander? Eggman asked.

"I have a hunch." The Commander said.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"I think there is a power struggle occurring between the one who is pulling the strings in this dimension and the one who is the guiding force behind Future Sonic."

"Why do you think that?" Sonic asked.

"Because those were the last words the President said before he was killed."

Dun Dun Dun. I want reviews on whether I should change the rating to Comedy as well. I will update ASAP.


	14. First Key

Made this chapter faster than usual. I hope to keep this speed up. Still some comedy and I want to know if I should change it to a comedy/action/adventure story. Let me know please. If you have this as a favorite story then you should be reviewing. Please Review.

Chapter 15

"The president is dead?"

"Yes, he was killed by Espio when in a truce meeting with Eggman. It had all been a trap. They almost got me but I managed to put up a speed increaser and I escaped. Normally I would have tried to avenge the President, but I decided it was too risky and if I died, then the humans would have no leaders."

Oh

"Do you know what the Dark Rulers rule over?" Eggman asked.

Sonic- Taskmaster to the extreme. He solves most of the uprisings in the most brutal ways possible.

Tails- Ruler of the technology industry. He can be found in the ruins of Station Square.

Knuckles and Tikal- They have equipped Angel Island with huge guns and attack from the air.

Shadow- Still on the ARK, and he still likes using the eclipse cannon to make his point about certain ideas.

Cream- Presides over the chao gardens. Only breeds evil chao besides Cheese.

The Chaotix- They will be in the main palace as spies. This time around though, Eggman does pay them.

"Oops. _I forgot about that." _Eggman thought

Metal Sonic and Omega- They are the keepers of the door to the space rip. They are sometimes summoned to blow up cities.

Big- keeper of all lakes and rivers. He breeds monster fish and sets them loose on people for fun.

Amy- She will find you. I have very little intelligence on her.

Rouge- National treasurer. Surprise. Surprise. She is located in the ruins of Westopolis.

"I think that will work for us. Thank you Commander." Sonic said.

"So you will help us?"

"Of course we"-

"We will help so we can get home. Let's get going Sonic." Eggman said.

"All right. Goodbye Commander. Goodbye Aaron." Sonic said.

As the EC clomped away the Commander looked at Aaron.

"Why did you lead them here? You could have posed yourself as me." He asked quizzically.

"That would not have helped. I can only lead the helpers to the ones who need help or visa-versa. I can not interfere at that powerful a level."

"How long will you stay in that form?" The Commander asked.

"I guess I can change."

Slowly Aaron's body started to change and morph until there stood, instead of a skinny man, a creature that looked like Chaos.

"Is that even your true form?"

"Nope."

"What was your true name again?"

"Allismon."

(Me: This will not be the last time you hear of Allismon. He is more important then you might think.)

Scene change to the EC

"Who should we go after first?" Eggman asked.

"I don't think we have to think too hard on that."

He points at a pink blur that was coming straight for them.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted in surprise.

"Who are you? Are you a rebel robot or an Eggman robot?" Amy asked.

Eggman opens the cockpit of the EC so that they can talk to Amy. Amy catches sight of Sonic.

"What is going on here? Eggman and Sonic were supposed to be in the palace." She said softly to herself.

"We are from the true dimension." Eggman said.

"Then you are my enemy."

"Why?" Sonic asked with surprise.

"Because I have my Sonic who loves me. You never gave me the time of day." She answered.

"That is a silly thing to be enemies about. He tried his best to save you every time I kidnapped you. He constantly worries about you." Eggman said.

"I don't care. I will kill you."

"Eggman, this is my battle alone. Do not interfere." Sonic said.

"Fine."

Amy and Sonic launch themselves at each other full speed. They start kicking and punching each other. Blood goes everywhere as they both use their full strength. Finally Sonic tackles Amy and she goes flying.

Urgh!

"Stop this now Amy."

"Piko Earthquake!"

Amy smashes the ground so hard with her Piko Piko hammer that earthquakes and small explosions of lava explode around her. To her shock though, the ground underneath her started to crumble into the lava. Her Piko Earthquake had left her too stunned to move. She couldn't escape.

"Amy, no!"

Ignoring all of the dangers Sonic jumps across and grabs Amy before she is killed. He then sets her safely on the other side of the explosion.

"Sonic? Why are you helping me?" She asked surprised.

"All of this occurred because I never told the truth to you in the past. I have always loved you. If I ever make it home I will tell you."

Amy is quite surprised by this announcement.

"I wish you had told me sooner. All this hatred I amassed at the world was because of you. I wish I had known and tried to stop Eggman instead of joining him."

"I wish it had occurred that way too." Sonic said.

"Here is the key. Run. Eggman put a self-destruct button on me if he ever thought I was turning traitor. Goodbye Sonic." She said sadly.

"No I can help you."

"Run! Run so you can tell me the truth before it is too late!"

Sonic ran right at the last second before the bomb exploded, killing Amy and ending her hatred.

Sonic, from far away, "Amy!"

"There was nothing you could do. She is happier this way. You need to look after yourself though. You have many injuries." Eggman noted.

It was true. The battle had left Sonic with many gashes and bruises. He even had one cracked rib.

"Never forget what happened here. Tell Amy the truth as soon as you see her again."

Sonic, wiping away tears, "You're right."

As the EC walks away Sonic says his last goodbye.

So there was a bit of tradegy/romance to spice it up. I wonder if you can figure out who the Dark Sonic. (Not really that many characters so it should be pretty easy.) R&R PLEASE.


	15. Fight with a colony

Chapter 16

"Who should we go after next?" Eggman asked.

"Sonic? What's up?"

"Amy seemed to be in love with my dark counterpart but hated me. We are the same person, right?"

"Maybe you are the original Sonic and someone created a dark version."

"I think we should defeat Shadow. If he has control of the ARK then he can destroy us pretty easily." Sonic said.

"To the ARK it is."

"Starting primary rockets. Lift off in Ten...Nine...Eight...Blast off!" The computer said.

"Huh? Aah!" Sonic shouted.

The EC lifted off and took to the sky.

Computer: Destination. ARK. Military research center.

"There it is." Eggman said.

The Ark looked mostly the same as usual except for on difference.

"What is that?" Sonic asked.

"I guess Shadow learned more things from the Biolizard then we could have thought. He has made himself one with the space colony."

Ouch. Sonic said. (If you have played SA2B and fought the Final Hazard you will understand the joke here.) :-)

"_What_ _is_ _that_?" Shadow thought as he saw the EC coming closer to him.

"Sonic, I will fight most of the rest of the battles. You just try to heal yourself." Eggman said.

"Got it."

"What is your business here?" Shadow asked.

His voice boomed out because he was using the ARK's speakers.

"We want your key." Eggman said.

"If you defeat me you can have it." Sonic said.

The Ark started shooting huge energy bombs at the EC. Eggman dodged all of them. He took out his energy cannon and started shooting the ARK.

"You won't succeed." Shadow said.

Shadow then threw a huge trail of rings to the left of the colony.

"Colony light dash!"

The colony flew through the trail of rings and avoided the cannon shots.

"Watch the genius of me!" Shadow guffawed.

The ARK started to shake and morph until it was in the likeness of   
Shadow.

"Whoa, someone is egotistical."

The Ark then kicked the EC in the chest. In retaliation Eggman took out his energy sword and cut off one of the colony's spines.

The EC and the Colony clashed again and again using the sword and homing attacks.

"I will win!" Eggman yelled.

The Ark suddenly stopped attacking and started to spin dash. It then stopped and started glowing.

It unleashed a huge explosion of light that knocked the EC backwards.

"Is that all?"

"You are still alive?" Shadow asked astonished.

"Time for the power of the chaos emeralds."

The Chaos Emeralds started to shine as Eggman took off the fingers of his left hand. The hand then grew huge claws.

"En garde!" Eggman shouted.

The claws slashed the colony three times. The ARK then started release huge lightning strikes.

Eggman then grabbed 5 of the lightning strikes in his claws. He charged the first bolt with the power of tornadoes. The second bolt with the power of volcanoes. The third bolt with the power of Blizzards. He charged the fourth bolt with the power of earthquakes. And he charged the final one with the power of chaos.

(I got this idea from a video game if you are interested. Except for the power of chaos part.)

He then dropped his claws and put the bolts of energy in as fingers instead.

"You may have once been the ultimate life form, but no longer." Eggman said.

Eggman flew straight at the colony and stuck the bolts straight through the entire colony right where the heart of a living creature would be.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Shadow started screaming.

"Give us the key or I will twist these claws." Eggman said.

"Never!" Shadow shouted.

"Fine then. You get no mercy this time."

Eggman then twisted the claws destroying the entire ARK.

"Darn you. D"-

As Shadow fell to Earth with the rest of the ARK's pieces Eggman grabbed the key that he left behind.

"What are the chances that he will survive again?" Sonic asked as he watched Shadow's fall.

"Normally they would be good. But he will be crushed by the pieces of the ARK. Shadow the hedgehog is no more. We now have two of the necessary fourteen keys." Eggman said unperturbed.

"How many more sacrifices will have to be made?" Sonic asked.

"I do not have any idea."

Shadow is dead. Wah! Sniff. Sniff. Shadow is my fav character with Sonic in second. How do you like the fight scenes? I am going to try to finish this story this week even though it still has a long way to go. R&R Plz.

P.S. My name on Warcraft is the same as my user name here if0 you ever want to say hello. I can only play on weekends though. :-(


	16. Something is fishy in this world

I'm on a roll today. My updating might slow after this because all of this has been prewritten. I will try to update quickly though. Weekends are the worst because that is my Warcraft time or this. Sorry Warcraft wins.

Chapter 17

"So who do we go to next?" Sonic asked.

"Let's defeat Big. It should prove entertaining to see how he has improved with evil in his heart."

So the EC stomped its way over to the nearest lake.

"So how should we get him to come to us?" Sonic asked.

"Watch."

Eggman opened up a hole on the side of the EC and tons of oil came out. It immediately polluted the entire river and killed many fish.

Big immediately came running up to the lake. "My fish! How could you do such a thing?"

Big had not changed whatsoever. He looked the same and talked the same.

"Sonic? That was not nice I will kill you. Come servants. Big need protection." He said.

Suddenly the lake was filled with huge mutated fish. The water came up in a huge wave and knocked the EC into the water.

Whoa!

Inside the lake a huge triple headed serpent attacked the EC. The EC sliced it in half. As it died it sprouted two smaller versions.

(Warcraft creature.)

"Ack." Eggman groaned.

He then killed the serpent enough times until it finally stopped spawning smaller versions.

Then a huge fish with five sets of teeth attacked the EC. Eggman tried to bat it away with an ice shield but the fish shattered it.

As the fish kept attacking, huge eels wrapped themselves around the EC. The EC took a huge pounding from all of the attacks. Finally Eggman released a gas into the river that froze all of the water.

Even that did not stop the fish as Big threw flame lures into the water. All of the fish were thawed out and continued there assault.

"I will have Froggy defeat you." Big cried.

Froggy then came forth.

He was a gigantic frog covered in spikes. His entire body was the size of the EC. His eyes were the size of a small car and randomly shot laser blasts. His feet had a hundred worm type toes that were strangling the other fish.

Sonic sweat dropped. "That is Froggy!"

"What did you do to him?" Eggman asked.

"Kill them Froggy." Big cried.

As Froggy jumped at the EC the toes took hold of the EC's arms. Eggman was trapped.

Or almost.

Eggman then had a cannon come out of the EC's head and stuck the cannon straight in Froggy's mouth.

"Firing cannon in ten."

Nine

"Don't kill Froggy!" Big screamed.

Eight.

"If you give us the key we will leave peacefully." Eggman said.

Seven.

"Uh." Big groaned.

Six.

"But Sonic will kill my fish again."

Five.

"He will make me have to make more mutants.

Four.

"Explain" Eggman said.

Four

"Sonic is evil now. I don't want to do this but he makes me."

Four.

"Are you the only one who thinks this?" Eggman asked.

Four

"The Chaotix and Rouge only do the stuff for the money. They take no pleasure in harming people."

Four

"What about Tails?" Eggman asked.

Four.

"He does whatever Sonic tells him. He lost his mind when the real Sonic disappeared."

Four.

"What do you mean the real Sonic?" Eggman asked.

"I don't know. I heard someone say that once. Here is the key. Just let Froggy go."

Eggman reluctantly let go of Froggy and took the key. As he left he gave Big some anti-pollutant gel to UN-mutate his fish and clean the rivers. The last thing they saw was Big doing a happy dance with a normal sized Froggy

"The real Sonic. Interesting." Sonic commented.

"I think there is more going on here then I ever suspected. We had better be even more careful." Eggman said.

"At least we did not have to kill Big."

"Hopefully he did not have a self-destruct device on him. If he did then we put him in worse trouble."

Review. I don't think I even need notes at the end anymore.


	17. His Precious emerald

I am going to add comedy as a genre and review if you don't like that. Thank You.

Chapter 18

"So we now have three keys" Eggman said.

"Who should we go after next?" Sonic asked.

"I think we should go after Knuckles and Tikal next. They have very strong firepower and could be a major threat if they are left alone for too long."

"Well we had better find Angel Island then."

The computer then began making a series of strange flashes of lights and beeping sounds. Finally the computer said. "Angel Island is two hundred miles to the North-East. Beginning rocket propulsion systems." With that the EC rose into the air and flew towards the ancient home of the Echidna people.

As the EC made its way to the island, Sonic pondered about what type of world they had been thrust into.

Eggman finally asked Sonic what was on his mind.

Sonic answered. "I do not completely understand why this world was created or how it was created. It seems to be a dark representation of our world, but how did it come to be? None of this makes any sense."

Eggman answered, "I think I know who you should ask." He went to the central monitor and hit a few buttons. "This is a program that Nightmarok put into the database. I can ask it almost any question and it will give me a well thought out answer."

"Computer, how was this world created and why is it the way it is?"

The computer started to buzz with activity for a few minutes. Finally the computer started to print its answer on the screen.

_This world was created by the power of the so-named ultimate chaos emerald. It is a representation of all of the powerful dark feelings that were in the minds of the people in the vicinity of the Ultimate Chaos Control. The Ultimate Chaos Emerald created an actual world based almost solely on these emotions. Some of the emotions were not completely evil but could be used for evil purposes if they were twisted by darkness._

"Can you give examples of these emotions please?" Eggman asked.

_These emotions were the emotions of rejection from Amy Rose, a wish for revenge by Shadow along with his ego, wish to protect Froggy by Big, and an all-consuming wish to protect the Master Emerald by Knuckles among others. I can discern more emotions if I get more data from some of the other creatures inhabiting this world. It is unknown why the Chaos Emerald decided to use these emotions. It is highly probable that it was forced to do this by an unknown entity._

"Well that gives us more information then we started with. It also makes me suspect Nightmarok even more then before, I am sure he has a lot to do with all of these problems." Eggman stated.

"Well now that we no more about this we should go and beat Knuckles and Tikal so we can get their two keys." Sonic said.

"We are now arriving at the destination Angel Island," the computer said.

As the EC started to walk around the island they saw how much the island had changed. There were huge weapons everywhere. To both Eggman and Sonic's surprise they saw that there were many animals imprisoned in the robots that were scattered in the area. In the middle of the area was the Master Emerald shrine. Knuckles and Tikal were standing there waiting for Eggman and Sonic to get out of the EC.

"Hello Knuckles." Sonic said.

Knuckles said nothing but just glared at the EC for coming unannounced.

"Hello Tikal." Sonic said undeterred.

"What are you doing here?" Tikal asked with narrowed eyebrows.

"We are-"

"We want your keys." Eggman interrupted.

"Never!" Knuckles shouted. "You only want the Master Emerald. I will not let you take my precious."

"We don't want your emerald," Eggman snapped back at him.

"You can't have it!" Knuckles then started spazzing about the Emerald.

"Now I understand why this island has so many weapons." Sonic whispered to Eggman.

"His mind has been completely taken over by his desire to protect the Emerald. He is highly dangerous."

"**IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE I WILL KILL YOU! YOU WILL NEVER HAVE THE PRECIOUS! MY PRECIOUS! **_we will not let him take us. No. Never. _**NEVER!"**

Knuckles then lost the last of his sanity and started to throw robots at the EC. Eggman had to dodge the flurry of robot parts. Tikal just sat down to watch the show.

Knuckles then took out a humongous machine gun and started blowing up everything in sight. Eggman took put the EC's vacuum cannon and started sucking everything up into the barrel of the cannon. He then put it on reverse. This unleashed a huge beam of metal that knocked Knuckles flying.

Urgh.

"Demons of Protection I summon you." Knuckles shouted.

From the Master Emerald there arose ten demons. They started to attack the EC.

"Knuckles uses demons now!" Eggman cried confused. "He really has lost his mind trying to protect the emerald."

"Go my pretties. Protect the precious! Knuckles cried.

Tikal decided to start fighting as well.

The EC rolled into a ball and started to spin around and around with huge spikes coming form all over it. The EC then ran over two of the demons and impaled the other one.

Tikal then started throwing shards of a special kind of rock. Wherever the rock touched electricity was shorted out and absorbed into Tikal.

_Maybe I should see how strong Tikal is. Eggman thought._

He then started to charge the whole machine with energy. Tikal tried to control the energy but it exploded and knocked her flying.

"Time to finish this." Eggman cried.

**Chaos Volcano!**

Suddenly the EC erupted in plumes of liquid chaos knocking Knuckles and Tikal away and frying one of the demons.

"I guess you are just to weak Tikal." Eggman stated flatly.

Tikal's eyes glowed with hatred. "If that is what you think I will prove you wrong.

**Apocalypse Stone!**

A huge rock came flying straight at the EC.

But Eggman had planned this by positioning himself behind the Master Emerald.

This rock hit the Master Emerald and the Emerald evaporated.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! MY PRECIOUS! NO. NOT NOW."

The demons Knuckles had summoned then looked up with blood thirsty looks in their eyes. The destruction of the Emerald meant they could finally have their lunch.

ECHIDNA STEW!

The demons jumped on Knuckles and started to eat his entire body up. He shrieked and roared as the key he owned was taken by the head demon and given to the EC with a note attached.

Meanwhile Tikal was going crazy because Angel Island was falling. Normally that only cause a tidal wave.

The fact that the entire island was filled with nuclear missiles was what made her scream in fear.

Eggman quickly took her key and Chaos Controlled into the center of the island and took a machine he had hidden there years ago.

He then chaos controlled to a nearby and watched the island hit the water. At first there was just a sudden increase in the tide. And then it occurred. The missiles exploded.

Ooh fireworks. Eggman said.

Needless to say there was no more Angel Island.

"Let's look at the note the head demon left us.

It said: **Dear Other Universe Wanderers, Thank you for releasing us from the confines of that emerald. Despite what you probably think we were not summoned by the Echidna. The Echidna lost his mind because he knew if he lost the emerald there would be nothing restraining us. Please find the cause of all of the current turmoil in all of the worlds and dimensions. Thank you,**

**Kragnok.**

(Another character that will have major role in future stories.)

"Well this is getting stranger and stranger," Eggman said.

Let's go find the next keys.

"Eggman?" Sonic asked later.

"What?"

"What was that machine you got from Angel Island?"

"It is a machine that will assure us a key with no violence."

"You will see."


	18. Rouge and startling news

Chapter 19

"Well that sure was eventful." Eggman commented as they left Club Rouge.

"Yeah but at least we got the key." Sonic said.

What happened previously

"This is club Rouge?"

The base of the club had not changed that much. Except for the fence of impaled heads that surrounded it. The second floor was what was strange. It was a humongous safe about two hundred feet tall. It of course had about three thousand security cameras.

"So we get in how?" Sonic asked.

"Easy."

"So how do we do it?"

"Easily."

"You have no clue do you?"

"No, I am just shocked at how petty Rouge has gotten with her money."

"Could you explain that better?"

Those security cameras are just for show. There are no electrical wires and they are not recording anything."

O.O

"They aren't?"

"I guess we can just go in." Eggman got ready to get out of the EC.

"We are leaving the EC out here with no one watching it?"

"No." Eggman then hit a button on the control panel and the whole EC turned into a small metal ball.

"Oh."

"Let's go."

The two very strange companions walked through the many hallways that led to the second floor. Unfortunately for them they were spotted by a security camera that worked on something called solar power.

Thus Rouge actually kept it working because it was free and it helped her.

"So they have come to take my key." Rouge said. "I guess I should address them.

"Hello Sonic and Eggman." She said into the intercom.

"Rouge?" Sonic said.

"I will give you my key if you give me something in return and you have to make it to my office."

Huh?

"See you."

Suddenly all of the tiles the two "adventurers" were walking on changed to quicksand.

"Ah darn."

While Sonic and Eggman were trying to get out Rouge sent about one hundred guard robots to kill them.

These robots were very specially made robots.

These robots were special because they used knives and they all needed special ED. Classes.

Every single robot ran right to Sonic and Eggman and fell into the quicksand.

Sonic and Eggman then used the remaining robots as stepping stones to get out.

Then Sonic and Eggman had to go through a room that immediately closed the doors and started to fill with water.

"We'll drown if we don't do something!" Sonic cried.

The water kept rising until it reached their knee level. Then it abruptly stopped and the doors opened.

"What is with this place?" Eggman asked.

It is filled with really stupid traps that don't work." Sonic noted.

"Do you really think I tried to make anything elaborate?" Rouge asked gliding down to meet them.

"All of those traps are just to keep out the really really stupid people who might break stuff in my office while talking to me."

"Oh."

"Come to my office." Rouge said.

They all went through a door into a room that was just filled with gems. Everything in the entire room had something to do with jewelry.

"So what do you have to give me in exchange for my key?"

"I have this box." Eggman said.

"Well what do it do?" Rouge and Sonic said at the same time.

"It is a machine that makes money out of dust."

O.O

"REALLY!" Rouge said.

"Yep."

"Here's the key just give me that beautiful machine."

Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!

"I think we should leave quickly." Eggman whispered to Sonic.

"Wait, I want to tell you something." Rouge said.

"What is it?"

"I know what made this world. It is being controlled by a powerful darkness. You need to figure out who it is yourself. The hint is that you know the evil amazingly well. I also have the Chaotix's keys if you want them."

"Of course we want them." Eggman said.

"Then you have to give them something special as well."

"Fine, I have these bracelets that will enable them to use chaos disorient. It is a technique that makes an orb. Whoever sees the orb will see whatever you want them to see. Do you think they would like that. It only works for an hour." Eggman said.

"Espio says that the Chaotix will accept those terms. He has been behind me the entire time."

"WHAT?" Eggman shouted.

"Yep. Just a precottion against you attacking me. We decided to join together and help you in the background. Big is also in on the deal. Even Amy and Shadow have joined with us.

"But Amy blew up!"

"Shadow died!"

"Someone saved them. I think it was the commander. You have all of us behind you."

As she said this the entire area in the vicinity started to shake violently.

"What is going on?" Sonic yelled.

Then the dark hue that had been surrounding the entire world started to lighten, if only just a bit.

"Weird." Espio said.

"I think that there are more strange things going on here than even I could have guessed." Eggman said.

"One last piece of advice. If you can, leave Tails for the last key. I think a lot of help will be need with him."

"Okay, thank you Rouge."

"You're welcome, please stay safe."

As they walked away Rouge looked behind her.

"You still there Allismon?"

"Yes."

"You saved them all did you not?"

"In a way."

"What do you mean?"

"You will understand almost everything after they fight Tails. He can explain everything very well and it won't be counted as interference."

"You're strange."

"Goodbye."

With a flash of light he disappeared. But he left one thing behind. It was a robot.

A robot named Emerl.

Outside

"So now we have nine of the necessary fourteen keys." Eggman said.

"I still do not understand what is occurring where people die and yet still live."

"We will learn all very soon."

"I hope."

"So do I."

Whoo. Cool huh. _Almost_ everything will be explained by the end of this story. Please Review. I thank all of the people that I read stories from because they give me inspiration. Please R&R.


	19. The Altar and many questions

Note: I only truthfully kill OCs. I just thought it would be interesting to act like they died for a bit. Here is the next installment. I add something major to this chapter since it is the twentieth chapter.

Chapter 20

Eggman and Sonic were still walking around after the very informing conversation with Rouge. They had decided to actually walk around like normal people. They both wanted some fresh air and time to reflect

"I guess we should go after Cream next." Eggman said after they walked for about one or two miles.

"I hope she surrenders easily."

"I know. I really don't feel like beating her up."

"She is too innocent and cute to be beaten up."

"Ya, she looked very innocent with that huge whip beating all of those poor slaves in the ruins of the White House." Eggman retorted.

"I meant back when we we on our own wo"-

The ground in front of them started to shake and crack. A person they had not expected to see then jumped out of a hole he had dug.

"Hello Sonic." Knuckles said cheerfully.

Eggman and just stared at him with their eyes a humongous size and they got even bigger as Tikal got out from behind him.

"But, but, but, YOU WERE EATEN BY DEMONS!" Eggman blustered as Sonic still had not gained control of his jaw bone.

"Ah, it was an illusion so that Dark Eggman actually thought that I had died. The demons just beat me up and then left."

"But, how did you and Tikal survive a nuclear blast?" Sonic asked.

"Well, someone grabbed on to us and used chaos control on us to bring us off the island in time." Tikal said.

"So are you joined up with Rouge and everybody?" Sonic asked.

"Yes we are. That is not the only reason that we are here. We have an amazing surprise for all of you. It might be able to completely change the flow of the war against Sonic and Eggman." Knuckles said with a huge smirk.

"What is it?" Sonic asked eagerly.

"We found a huge power source that may be strong enough to bring him down." Tikal said.

"But what is it?" Eggman nearly yelled.

"It is a cavern filled with FOURTEEN MASTER EMERALDS AND ONE ULTIMATE MASTER EMERALD THAT IS STRONGER THAN THEM ALL!" They nearly yelled in complete happiness.

"WHAT?" Eggman and Sonic said together.

"Yea, it is underneath where the floating island was. When the nukes exploded it created a hole that led right to the cavern. We were amazed because also it had sixteen sets of chaos emeralds.

"Lets go there right now." Eggman said.

Eggman took out the EC and made it normal sized. "Give me the coordinates and we can get there really quickly."

Tikal told Eggman where the cavern was and the EC started up and got to flying.

"Hey Knuckles, were you the one who put the demons in the Master Emerald?"

"No, Evil Sonic did that. It was his way of keeping me obedient. He did something to everyone to keep them on his side. Giving Amy attention, bribing Rouge and the Chaotix, threatening me, Big and Tikal."

"What about Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"He told Shadow he had information about the attack on the Ark."

"It was strange because before Shadow went back on the ARK he said one thing to me. 'I know him. I saw him fifty years ago.' and then he left with a look of pure hatred in his eyes." Tikal put in.

"Here we are everyone." Eggman said as the EC landed.

Everyone got out. The first thing they noticed were many markings on the wall. They seemed to tell a story. Most were destroyed except for one. It showed a huge monstrous creature holding a humongous gemstone. It was not a chaos emerald but looked a lot like one.

The group walked a bit further and they saw the altar.

Whoa.

In the center was a huge pulsing emerald. It was about three times the size of a Master emerald. It had a pedestal above it for a small emerald. Encircling it were two groups of seven Master Emeralds. Each group had the normal chaos emerald colors. It had the green one, the blue one, the yellow one, the WHITE one, the light blue one, the purple one, and the red one.

(In this fan fiction the gray emerald is actually white. Why this is is because I made the Ultimate Emerald gray so it would signify darkness and light combined and I could not have two gray emeralds.)

There were two empty holes where two more master emeralds could be placed. Around each of the master emeralds there were seven chaos emeralds. The only master emerald that did not have chaos emeralds encircling it was the Ultimate master emerald.

All of the circles of chaos emeralds had one slot for an emerald that was not filled. The ultimate chaos emerald also had eight open slots.

"I wonder what all of this means." Eggman said.

"When we first came down here all there was were the master emeralds. I took all of Eggman's chaos emeralds out of my vault and put them here." Tikal explained. "I actually was the one assigned to guard them so I am doing partially."

"Wait, I have an idea." Sonic said excitedly.

"You actually have the brain capacity to have ideas?" Eggman said smirking.

Sonic ignored him and walked over to the EC.

"Eggman."

"What?"

"I need the EC's chaos emeralds."

"Why would you need them?" Eggman asked confused.

Sonic turned around and smirked at him. "To restart the emeralds."

Sonic then took the seven chaos and put them into the slots they were supposed to go into around the ultimate master emerald. He then put his ultimate chaos emerald in the slot above the ultimate master emerald. He then recited a poem he had learned when he was very, very young.

"_The servers are the chaos emeralds. Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart. The controllers are the Master Emeralds. Control brings power. Power must be controlled to be real. The connector is the Ultimate Master Emerald. Connection brings power. Power can be realized by connecting all of the sources. The awakener is the Ultimate Emerald. The awakener unleashes all of the emeralds. Awakener, awaken the power in the connector, connector, connect the power to the controller, controllers, control the servers, servers, serve this master!"_

The emeralds started to glow. A beam of light shot from the Ultimate Emerald to the Ultimate Master Emerald. The Ultimate Master Emerald started to spin and release beams of light into the Master Emeralds. The Master Emeralds started to spin and release light into their chaos emeralds. The Ultimate Master Emerald's chaos emeralds then hovered above all of the emeralds and accepted the light of the chaos emeralds.

The Ultimate Master Emerald's chaos emeralds then flew in front of Sonic and started to spin faster and faster until they were a blur.

This blur then started to morph. It changed and changed into the shape of a very old man.

"**Are you the young person who has summoned us from our deep sleep?"**

"Yes I am." Sonic said confidently. He then noticed that Knuckles, Tikal and Eggman had walked to the wall of the cavern and were staring at the display with shock in their eyes.

"**I see. I am the emerald elder. So you are him. You may have managed to summon me but all of the power is not here. The Awakener, the Connector, the Controllers, and the servers are not complete. We are not at are greatest strength. Even if you had brought us to the most powerful level possible on this world, you understand that you must have all the sets to unleash The Power upon the world."**

"All the sets?"

"**I see now. You are not completely yourself yet. You do not know what is missing. You will soon learn. Everyone of our slots must be filled for our energy to reach full capacity. I will tell you this: Our power may not be complete but right now we could annihilate worlds. When you complete all of the parts you can destroy universes. When you join it with the other complete sets you can destroy everything. You however should not use us until you tap into who you truly are. If you try to control the servers now then what you wish to occur will occur but you will die. For now we shall do what we wish until the time comes where we are ordered to do something."**

"Right." Sonic says very slowly. "_I better thank Eggman later for putting this conversation on a recorder so I can listen to it later."_

"**Let us return to the surface and see the sun once again."**

The altar then began to shake and lift out of the cavern into the open air. To the surprise of everyone but the emerald elder the altar landed in the middle of the evil Chao garden.

"What is going on here?" Cream shouted as she saw the altar.

The emerald elder looked Cream up and down. "**I see, you have been tainted of your innocence by lies, darkness, and deception. I shall bring your true soul to life."**

Cream then started having the Chao attack the emerald elder. Right when they were going to attack he just looked at them and they stopped moving and then started bowing to him.

"What is going on?" Cream cried.

"**Let your mind see the light!" **The emerald elder cried.

Cream then stopped moving. The sword she had been taking out dropped from her hands. Slowly her features and clothes started looking like they had done before she became evil.

"What happened, why was I holding a sword?" She asked.

"**You were evil but you are good once more. Give these people your key and be at peace."**

"Oh, I am so sorry for anything I have done Mr. Sonic." Cream said sadly. "I never meant to do anything wrong. Here is the key."

"No worries Cream." Knuckles said. "Join us and you can defeat the bad guys."

"Sure."

"**I shall go back to sleep. Wake me when I am needed again and you have completed us."**

The elder then disappeared and Sonic took the Ultimate Emerald and Eggman took the seven chaos emeralds for his machine.

"That was confusing but at least we have another key." Eggman said.

"Time for the next battle." Sonic replied happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My fingers hurt. Okay. You are probably confused so here is the whole thing about the altar.

Top level: Ultimate Emerald: Awakener: Missing one part of the emerald.

Second level: Ultimate Master Emerald: Connector: Missing one part of the emerald.

Level between second and third level: The Ultimate Master Emerald's chaos emeralds: the true servers: Missing one chaos emerald. (This made Emerald Elder) Eggman's emeralds.

Third level: 14 Master Emeralds: Controller: Missing two Master Emeralds.

Fourth Level: 16 Groups of seven chaos emeralds: servers: Missing one chaos emerald per group.

Necessary keys: Sonic's, Tail's, Metal Sonic's, Omega's.

People on Sonic's side: Commander, Allismon, Chaotix, Emerl, Rouge, Amy, Big, Shadow, Tikal, Knuckles, Cream

Things that have not been explained yet:

What the Emerald Elder was talking about when he was talking about Sonic not being completely himself. This will be explained in an entirely different story so don't strain yourself.

Truth of 50 years ago. Will be explained at end.

Why this world is so strange. Will be explained in chapter after next.

Who Allismon is. Will be explained a bit in this story. Everything will be revealed in a different story.

Please review if you are completely confused and I will reply and answer your questions.

Please?


	20. Bring in the robots

I am really going quickly with this story this week. I must say i am very pleased with how everything is going on this story. As I said in chapter 18, I think. I will try to finish this story this week. It will probably end at chapter 40. Time for the next chapter.

Chapter 21

"I guess besides evil Sonic and Tails there is only Omega and Metal Sonic." Sonic said.

"I have a very cunning plan to defeat the two of them." Eggman said smirking.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"You shall see. It will be more fun to see your reaction if you have no idea what I am going to do. I am sure you will find their reactions to it very interesting."

"Does it result in their destruction?" Sonic asked.

"I think something bad will happen if I destroy any of our teammates. There must be a reason why all of the people who should be dead have survived. Someone is keeping life in all of their bodies. This is a very non-lethal but hysterical way to defeat them."

"I am ready to see what you have done."

Eggman smiled. "It will be difficult to get an opening to do it but the EC can take a lot of damage so I am not very worried."

"Just do what you need to do Eggman."

"Well here they are so we should get ready to beat them." Eggman said.

The EC stopped its flight as the two robots approached them.

"Is it our enemies?" Metal Sonic asked.

"There is a one hundred percent probability that they are the upstart Sonic and Eggman." Omega said.

"Why should I even believe that you are telling the truth?" Metal Sonic asked. "You fell for my disguise of Eggman when we fought. You did not even realize it was still me when I turned into a robot shaped like Eggman. Even someone with such horrible sensors should have been able to notice something was off."

"After this battle I am free to destroy you." Omega said.

"Same for me." Metal Sonic said.

"Are you going to fight or just stand there bickering for another hour?" Eggman yelled at them.

_This is perfect. Eggman thought. This trick will be even easier to pull off then I expected._

"We will crush you." Metal Sonic said.

"No, I will crush them. I do not need your help."

The two robots then floated into the air and flew at the EC. Omega turned his arms into cannons and started to shoot huge energy spheres at the EC. Metal Sonic started to spin around the EC and try to lift it off the ground.

The EC then started to spin in the opposite direction of Metal Sonics spinning. It then spun so fast that Metal Sonic was thrown into the air instead. Metal Sonic almost smashed into the energy spheres but he managed to use his special Black shield to absorb the impact.

"You are better than I expected." Omega said.

"But you still will not win." Metal Sonic said.

Omega then put Metal Sonic into his cannon arm and shot him at the EC. Right as Eggman was going to dodge the attack Metal Sonic used his speed up and got really close to the EC.

"Darn." Eggman said.

Normally he would say something worse but I want as little swearing as possible.

Metal Sonic then used the ability he stole from Chaos and became a huge tidal wave of machinery. This then completely covered the EC.

"Ha ha ha." Metal Sonic guffawed.

Metal Sonic then started to become smaller trying to crush Eggman, Sonic and the EC into a pulp.

Eggman then started to hit about ten different buttons at the same time.

The EC started to charge with the chaos emerald's energy. The EC then started to grow in size.

Metal Sonic did not even notice as he had to use all of his mind capacity keeping his attack continuing.

Omega could not do anything because if he attacked then he would probably kill Metal Sonic and he wanted to blow up Metal Sonic honorably. Killing him in that state would be a cheap win.

The EC kept growing bigger and bigger until it was the size of a small skyscraper. Metal Sonic finally could not contain the EC in his liquid like form and had to go back to normal.

"Eggman, why have you never done this before?" Sonic asked.

"The problem is that the EC's speed is slowed to about a tenth of its normal speed." Eggman whispered back.

"Oh."

Luckily for Sonic and Eggman, Metal Sonic and Omega regrouped a good distance away so the EC had enough time to go back to normal size.

"Lets go!" Eggman yelled happily.

The EC then started to fight Metal Sonic and Omega with his sword against their energy beams.

The EC sliced Omega across the head and took a punch in the stomach. The EC then kicked Metal Sonic across the head but was tripped by one of Omega's arms.

The two robots then stood next to each other and gathered all of their energies into their hands.

"Victory for me." Eggman snickered to himself.

Omega and Metal Sonic then flew full speed at the EC. Each of them had all of their energy focused into one blast.

They were about to release it at the EC when Eggman made his move. He took out his flame claw and sliced both robots in the space between them. Their sides then started to melt into each other.

The EC then took an ice claw and stopped the melting. But it also fused the two robots together.

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Metal Sonic and Omega howled. The worst-case scenario had occurred. They were stuck together. The two robots who hated each others "guts" would have deal with each other forever.

"You are evil!" Omega cried.

"If you give me and Sonic your keys I will unstick the two of you."

"Fine. We will do anything." Metal Sonic said.

Eggman then got out of the EC and walked to the melded robots. He went over to Omega and removed a small square from him and then walked to Metal Sonic and took out a box in him as well.

"What was that about?" Metal Sonic asked.

"This is a bomb. Eggman put it in you. He was only using you and would have killed you if you ever even imagined disobedience."

O.O ...

"That... human! I will kill him." Omega said.

As far as I know Metal Sonic did not speak words, he said something like: 10001000100111001010010100100101001001010010010010100101001010 010010 01000 011000 010 00100 010110 001000 01010 0010 0010 0 01 0 01 1001 010 010 0100 010 010. (I think he was cussing in computer language.)

"Here are your keys." Omega said. Eggman accepted them and then unmerged the two robots.

"Will you join us?" Sonic asked from inside the EC.

"We will if it means the blood of Eggman." Omega said.

Once again the whole planet shook and the dark hue that covered it became lighter again. A few flowers bloomed around the EC. They were the first flowers they had seen the entire time on the planet.

"Two more keys and we can go back to our true world." Eggman said smiling.

"A word of caution. Go after Tails next. He will be difficult to defeat since he has lost all sanity. Sonic will be the most difficult so you should go after him with everyone supporting you.. We will find the rest of your allies and we will join you after you defeat Tails." Omega said.

"Thank you." Sonic said.

"I will defeat all enemies!" Omega said.

"We will all defeat the enemies of peace. Eggman and Sonic said raising their fists.

"We will win!"

How do you like that. I think the two robots being fused is hysterical. Review Please. Thank you.


	21. Death in factory answers to questions

I explain more about the planet in this chapter. I also lied earlier. In this chapter one of the main characters does get killed.

Chapter 22

"This is where Tails lives?" Sonic asked.

He and Eggman were in front of a huge factory. It seemed to be about twenty stories tall but it actually extended about twenty-five layers underground. It was fully armed with many different types of weapons.

"I guess we should go in." Eggman said.

They went in but came in using the EC because they did not know what to expect. They walked into a huge hallway and entered what at first looked like a normal room. On second glance they both realized that it actually was a huge arena where different types of robots were destroying each other so that they could finally escape and serve the "Great Master Tails."

"Tails. It is me Sonic. Please come out."

Tails then came out. He was insane. He was not even a fox anymore. He had turned himself into a huge robot.

"I only know one Sonic. He is my best friend. The other one left me. I will kill all impostors to the great name of Sonic."

"We will fight in this arena and I will kill you both. You end is near. I will never surrender the key and betray Sonic."

He then jumped into the arena and Eggman and the EC followed suit. Eggman and Tails then started beating each other up.

Eggman hit Tails in the face with a jab and Tails countered with an uppercut. Eggman then tried to slash him with his sword. Tails jumped forward and tried to bite the tip of the sword off.

"Darn it." Eggman said.

"Merhthd." (Translation is: I will win.)

Eggman managed to throw Tails off and then tried to defeat him with his vacuum cannon by sucking up all of the air in the area and suffocate Tails.

Tails then opened holes in his arms that were full of acid. Eggman had to stop his vacuum attack or his arm would have sucked in the acid and melted.

Eggman then hovered into the air using his hover boots. Tails used his tails to fly as well. They each attacked with a series of vicious air attacks. Tails went crashing into the ground when Eggman go an Axe kick right to Tails head.

"Fortress awaken to my call." Tails shouted.

The machines around them started to go crazy. The sprinklers shot out lightning. The ground was covered in lava. The ceiling filled with icicles. And huge trees burst up everywhere and tried to impale the EC.

"Ack." Eggman said.

The attacks started to beat up the EC. He finally had to chaos control and use a time warp to stop the attacks. To his shock Tails did the same thing.

"Eggman."

"What is it Sonic?"

"I need to tell you something."

"I am kind of busy right now."

"I have hooked up the Ultimate Emerald to the EC's main power source. You are free to use its power at any time."

"Well I should use it right now."

The EC then floated to the middle of the arena. It activated the power of the Ultimate Emerald.

A huge ball of energy formed over its head. Tails looked at in fear and awe.

"This is it!" Eggman shouted.

"**CHAOS SCRAMBLER."**

The ball of energy then flew at Tails. All of the machinery in him started to short circuit. Pieces started to collapse and shatter as the scrambler's effects raced through Tails.

Finally the head of the robot fell of and Tails' dead and destroyed corpse fell out.

Tails was dead.

No. Seriously.

Why aren't you believing me?

Okay, I have been lying through my teeth about that someone would die.

I just thought it would add to the suspense.

The real scenario

As the head fell off the robot and Tails' living and well body fell out. He had a few bruises and cuts but besides that he was fine.

He got up and then saw the stunned Sonic and Eggman. (After all of these missions I am surprised that anything can even make them raise their eyebrows anymore.) When he saw Sonic he ran up and gave him a huge hug.

"Sonic, I thought I would never see you again." Tails cried.

"So you are happy to see me?" Sonic said confused. "You just tried to kill us."

"I was inside a cell where whatever my thoughts were they reversed and then followed. I was glad to see you and wanted to help you so instead it said it did not want to see you and tried to kill you."

"This is a nice reunion but I must ask if you know anything about this world?" Eggman said.

"I do know about this world." Tails said.

"Whoa. Before you start talking you should wait for everyone to get here." Shadow said walking out from behind a door.

"Yea, let us hear about this." Charmy said happily.

Soon everyone had gotten to the factory. Everyone from the original teams was there except for the Commander.

"I will now explain about this world." Tails said. "I must be correct because I was locked up immediately after i found out this information."

"This world is a dark representation of the normal world. Someone used the power of the Chaos Control to split the planet into two worlds. It would take a chaos control of equal power to bring everything back to normal."

"This world is connected with the other world in many ways. If any one dies in this world then they die in both worlds."

"Then someone was trying to get rid of everyone by pitting you all against Sonic and me." Eggman said understanding. "They would either get rid of their main enemy being me and Sonic or they would get rid of one of our allies in the other world."

"Yes. Also, darkness is the main attribute in this world. The dark hue has been lifting because hope and unity are starting to shine through. The power, darkness had over this world is slipping. Going against Sonic and Eggman when they are weakest would be good now. We may be able to completely release the grip of evil. Unfortunately we would need a huge amount of hope and courage for this to occur.

"I know a way to do that." Said a figure in the shadows.

Aaron then walked out. He then in front of everyone morphed into his true form of Allismon. He was a very tall well built man. He wore a huge robe with images of stars suns and moons all over it. In his hand he carried a staff that at the top had a sun with arrows coming out instead of light.

"I can bring joy and hope to the whole human population with one thing." He said.

"Well, what is it?"

"Commander, show the surprise guest in."

It was the President. He was alive and well.

"I am sorry we did not tell you the truth sooner but we could only tell the fact that the president lived if we knew we could trust you. But he is alive. That was a fake president that was 'killed.'"

"You are right." Tails said. "There would be huge outcries of joy if the president was found alive. It could change the whole battle."

"I will do whatever I need to do." The president said.

"Will you fight for us, Allismon?" Rouge asked.

"I can not interfere like that. I can only help the helpers get to the ones who need help. Just like I did with Future Sonic."

O.O

"Yes I was the force behind Future Sonic helping Sonic and the commander helping Sonic and the Chaotix helping Sonic. I also made sure that Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tikal did not die. It still was a close call. That is the extent of what I can do now though. Anything else is too much interference."

"Oh well, at least we have you as a partial ally." Cream said.

"We are going to defeat Eggman and Dark Sonic." Emerl said.

"Lets do it!" Amy yelled.

"Ya!" Everyone said.

Hope you enjoyed. I am going to sleep now. I will update more tomorrow. Review if you think it is good or if I made mistakes or if you have questions.


	22. Final Key

This will be a short chapter. Can't think of much. Please review.

Chapter 22

"Tails, I have one question. Can we destroy Dark Eggman or Dark Sonic? Will it destroy us as well?" Sonic asked.

"Dark Eggman should not be killed. If you kill him then Eggman will also die." Metal Sonic and Omega both groaned. "But you can destroy Dark Sonic. He has no connection to Sonic. I think he is only using this form as a temporary form." Tails said while also glaring at Metal Sonic and Omega.

"That is good. Dark Sonic will be a formidable foe." Vector said.

"Yea, we tried to fight him once and he defeated all of us easily." Vector said.

"The entire Chaotix defeated by one measly hedgehog?" Knuckles said mockingly. Espio ignored him, Vector glared at him, and Charmy attempted to sting him but Shadow intervened.

"You would have lost as well." Shadow said. This was the first thing he had said for a long time.

"What do you know about him Shadow?" The Commander asked.

"If my fear is true then we should be very wary of him. If we defeat him then I think all doubts about how honest and good I am will be dashed. If he is who I think he is then you would also call him evil." Shadow said.

"But who is it?" The Commander asked again.

"Enough of the small talk, he is here." Eggman said.

Dark Sonic was standing there waiting for them all. He stood there with his blue quills standing up behind his head like horns. In the light of the building behind him he looked like a ghoul or a monster.

"So you are the upstarts that still will not manage to get yourselves killed." Dark Sonic said.

"You may think you are super strong but I am even stronger. I feed off all of your evils. I can not and WILL NOT BE DEFEATED." He said getting louder with each word until he was shouting.

Everyone got into their ready stances. Dark Sonic just stood there with a evil smirk on his face.

_He is not bluffing! _Sonic suddenly realized.

Dark Sonic then flew at the group. He immediately stopped and attack by Big by stealing his fishing pole and then kicking him in the arm so hard that it made a cracking sound.

Dark Sonic then stopped the energy blasts by Omega and Metal Sonic by sucking them into his mouth. He then spat out a huge energy bomb that sent them flying.

He then approached the Chaotix and with one super fast move he took all three of them and smashed their heads together.

He managed to incapacitate six of the team in under a minute.

"He is amazingly strong!" Eggman said, really stating the obvious.

The slaves that had been watching the uprising of the Dark Rulers were in complete shock. They knew that the Dark Rulers were strong but they were nothing compared to Dark Sonic. A feeling of hopelessness came over all of the slaves. This increased the power of Dark Sonic even more.

But something he had not calculated occurred.

The trump card was played.

The President walked out from behind the Commander.

The effect was instantaneous. All the slaves who saw him remembered what hope was. Dark Sonic frowned as he felt his power slip several notches. He then saw the President. His eyes filled with hatred that one man could create such light power that it could effect his own.

"So you are alive. Well you should have stayed in hiding." He shouted.

Dark Sonic then flew into the air and tried to attack the President.

"PEOPLE OF THIS PLANET! BRING DOWN THIS EVIL AND CREATE PEACE ONCE MORE!" The President shouted.

The slaves then picked up their tools and attacked Dark Sonic. The effect was phenomenal. The dark hue of the world completely disappeared. Dark Sonic lost the ability to fly as his energy was cut into a tenth of what it had been. He face planted right in the sand at the EC's feet.

The EC then shot some energy balls at him. Dark Sonic was sent into the door off Eggman's palace and shattered it in half.

Urgh!" He grunted.

Even with this injury he was not beaten. He then tried to attack again but the revived Chaotix got in his path.

Each member of the Chaotix pulled their arm back and smashed Sonic in the face. Teeth went everywhere as Dark Sonic then flew in the opposite direction toward the palace once again.

Omega then grabbed Dark Sonic and started to spin around and around. As he was spinning around Big put huge spike bombs all over the ground. Omega then spun around so fast that a tornado was created. The winds then took the spike bombs into the whirlwind.

Guess who got hit by all of those spike bombs.

With a tremendous explosion Dark Sonic was sent flying into a huge hole with huge cuts and injuries.

Metal Sonic then put a tracking device on him and started to rev up a special spin technique. He jumped into the air and then activated the spin technique. He started smashing Dark Sonic in the stomach and started to grind him into the ground. Finally Metal Sonic stopped and looked at his work.

Dark Sonic was a bleeding pulp. His key was right next to him being knocked out of his stomach. It was much bigger than the other keys and was obviously very special and had a different usage then the others.

Dark Sonic was not finished though. He Chaos Controlled away. He was going to make a get away while everyone was surprised and shocked. Unfortunately he did not reckon on one thing.

The slaves saw him. They were furious. They chased after him and started throwing stones at him. He did not have enough energy to chaos control. But as a rock hit him in the soldier a word appeared there.

**G.U.N.**

**XxXxXxXxXXXXXXXXXX**

What do it mean? Well you have to read the final chapter which should be chapter 30. Please Review

P.S. The group is now in Eggman's palace.


	23. Dark Story Climax

Also a shorter chapter. I have run out of idea for fight scene. Dark Sonic is still alive by the way. Please Review.

Chapter 24

"This place is crazy."

It was a true quote. The palace was full of any twisting tunnels and hallways. Huge electrical circuits ran through all of the rooms.

They all had already passed though many invention rooms. Different blueprints hung on all of the walls. Scraps of incomplete robots were littered everywhere.

They continued walking until they reached the door. It was different then they had expected. It had thirteen slots at the top for the keys and then one huge keyhole. They put the first keys they got into the top slots and put Dark Sonic's key and put it in the huge keyhole.

Slowly the door opened to reveal... Another door. This one showed the sign of a fishing rod and had one key slot. Big put his key in this slot.

The next door had an imprint of the space colony ARK. Shadow put his key in.

The next door had a picture of Angel Island (or Devil Island if you think about how many weapons it had. Tikal and Knuckles put their keys in.

Then a picture of teamwork was shown. The Chaotix put their keys in. The next door had two key slots and no picture.

"What do we do for this door?" Sonic said.

"this is Omega and my door." Said Metal Sonic. "It is because we used to be the door guardians."

The next picture showed a Chao and Cream put her key in.

This continued until they got to a door that showed the picture of Dark Sonic. It also had the huge keyhole. Sonic put the key in, turned the key and opened the door.

To be confronted by the egg army.

It was huge. There were hundreds and hundreds of robots, every single one commandeered by an Eggman. At the very front there was one very special robot. It was a dark version of the EC.

"Darn it. How did you know we were coming?" Eggman asked.

Have you been waiting for us the entire time?" Sonic asked.

"No, we were summoned because you used the key on the last door. It has a sensor that if it is used then we will all assemble here. If you had just pushed the door open then we would not have come. It was our way of distinguishing between whether an intruder was present or if Dark Sonic was on his rounds." Dark Eggman said.

"Very tricky." Eggman said.

"You shall all now die."

Then the army attacked.

(I can't really do a good description of the battle because I do not have enough information on all of the bosses in all Sonic games. I will just start where only the EC is left but everyone is really badly injured.)

"I shall win and conquer this world." D Eggman laughed.

"Sonic, I have a plan. Harness the power of the ultimate emerald. I can only defeat him in one way." Eggman whispered.

"What way is that? Sonic asked.

"Accepting him into my body."

"Huh?" Sonic said.

"I will use an attack to weaken him and then you use the chaos control at the rip of time and space."

"Oh I see, then the worlds will join together and we can go back to normal right, right?"

"Not exactly. We need to go and fix the rip of time and space. Then the world will revert back to normal."

"Okay lets do this!" Sonic said.

"Its been good fighting with you all lately." Eggman said to the teammates. "But it is time for everything to revert back to normal."

"What?" D Eggman said.

The good EC jumped into the air and crashed into the ceiling. It then tapped the chaos emeralds to their full capacity.

"**CHAOS INFERNO!"**

The EC glowed and then made an energy marking on the floor. Then he attacked. All of Eggman's friends were in the energy marking while the D EC got out of the way.

"**INVERT!"**

The energy marking then became everywhere but where the marking had been. This included where the D EC was standing.

A huge column of pure elemental fury erupted from the ground making the D EC receive tons of damage. All of the other robots were melted and destroyed.

"Now Sonic!" Eggman yelled.

"**ULTIMATE CHAOS CONTROL!"**

The EC then flew at the rip of the space time continuum.

"No!" Dark Sonic cried as he came in at that moment. He used the chaos control and followed the EC into the world of time and space.

XXXX

Phew exciting. I hope to get one more done tonight. Happy reading. Please Review


	24. The Final Battle Part 1

Hi. I decided to skip one of the chapters I was going to do. It was going to be where Eggman and Sonic manage to bring the world together again in the time/space world. The problem was... I could not think of anything interesting to do with it. I finally accepted defeat and put this recap in. Okay. Eggman and Sonic put the worlds together and are now at the Egg Base. Everyone is also there and the emerald altar is at Angel Island. Dark Sonic also appeared with them at the Egg Base. End recap. I will add the chapter if I ever think of what to write.

Chapter 25

"Sonic!" Amy cried.

Sonic and Eggman and Dark Sonic had just landed amongst the teams. Dark Sonic fell about ten feet to the left of everyone. The Chaotix and Emerl immediately walked over to him to decide what to do with him. Future Sonic took one look at Dark Sonic and jumped into an area that was out of Dark Sonic's vision. For some reason Future Sonic was still in hyper form.

Amy ran over to Sonic to make sure he was okay. After doing that she immediately gave him a humongous hug.

"Hi Amy." Sonic said. He had to think about how to break the news that he was in love with her without being crushed by Amy's happiness.

"Good job Sonic." Eggman said from the EC. He looked really tired and when Sonic said something he said, "I am getting to old for all of this running and fighting."

"We were worried you would not manage to get the worlds together," Shadow said. "That is a bet you lost Commander."

The Commander turned bright red and started cursing. Finally he gave Shadow ten bucks. "I only meant that I did not trust Eggman to put everything back right. I thought he would try to manipulate things for his advantage." He said as everybody shot him accusing glances for not believing that they would manage it.

"Hey, where is Allismon?" Knuckles asked.

They all looked around. The man who had helped them so much was not present. "Weird." Tikal said.

"Hey Amy." Sonic whispered to her.

"What is it, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"I have something important to tell you." Sonic said turning crimson.

"What is it?" Amy said. _He is blushing, could he be about to say what I have always wanted him to say? _She thought.

"Amy, I"-

He was cut off as Charmy shouted. "Sonic, come over here, something weird is happening."

Sonic ran off to the where Dark Sonic was. Amy made a mental note to hit Charmy multiple times later.

Sonic skidded to a halt right in front of Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic's shape was almost gone. Part of his body was bulging as if it was filling with air. Another part was melting while a third part was bubbling.

"What is going on?" Cream yelled, she was completely freaked out.

A voice came out of the pile of flesh. The voice was so evil sounding that everyone stepped back a bit. "You should not have brought me to this world. I was strong in the dark world but now I am godlike."

His flesh started to change to black. Huge claws appeared from his hands. Big wings burst from his back.

His entire body changed. He was about sixty feet tall. He had two legs that had three knees. He had six arms that had huge claws at the end. His wings were now about eighty feet tall. His head was shaped like a snakes with three rows of teeth. And on his body there were...

"Black Chaos Emeralds." Eggman said.

"So those are the emeralds that need to put in the emerald altar." Sonic said.

"HAHAHA. I AM THE SUPREME CREATURE. I AM THE GOD OF EVIL. I AM NIGHTMAROK!"

"Nightmarok!" Eggman said. "You are the one who started this mess."

"This is the true enemy." Future Sonic said walking out of the shadows.

"Ah. Future Sonic. So you are the one who has been thwarting my plans. Well, I will kill you all."

"What!" Omega said.

"Wait, how are you still in hyper mode? Ah I see. You have been using the Ultimate Emerald for a very long time."

"What does that mean?" Future Sonic asked.

"Didn't you know? The longer you use chaos emeralds the more power you gain from them. You used the emeralds for so long that you can stay in that form for a longer time than the time you actually have the emeralds with you. That is why you stayed hyper after giving away your emerald." Nightmarok said.

"I have heard that before." Tails said. "But I have heard that the person that does this also will slowly lose their minds. You are probably insane if you have done that."

"Me? Insane? Maybe I am. Well too bad, you will all die for defying me, goodbye. HAHAHAHA."

"Wait." Rouge said.

"What now?"

"What honor is there in just killing us easily. Don't you want a challenge? If you kill us at a fourth of our strength you will probably be labeled as a weakling who can only win against crippled people." Rouge continued.

"Hmm. Fine. I will show the universe my power by defeating you and your emeralds. Go turn super and I will still crush you all." He flew into the sky. "I will fight you in an hour in space." He chaos controlled away.

"Everyone get into the EC. We need to get to the floating island." Eggman said.

Everyone got into the EC and the made it to the Emerald Altar. Chaos was sitting in front of the emeralds. Tikal ran up to him.

"Chaos. Please help us. A monster is going to destroy everything. Will you help stop him?" Tikal asked.

Chaos thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"Why not?" Tikal asked.

"I will only help if one more creature asks for help. He is the deciding factor. You will understand when you see who is asking. You may use the chaos emeralds though. But do not touch the Master Emeralds or the Controller." Chaos said telepathically.

"Well at least we get the chaos emeralds." Eggman said.

"Yeah, but I do not understand why he will not help." Tikal said, very upset.

"He is a god, he probably has reasons that we can not hope to ever understand." Knuckles said.

Everyone used the chaos emeralds and powered up. With everyone at full power they all flew to the battleground in space.

(If you can. Try to imagine what is happening in your mind. I think it helps if you listen to: Open your heart from Sonic Adventure, Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, What I'm Made of from Sonic Heroes, and I Am... All of me, I Am... The Story is over, and Never Turn Back from Shadow the Hedgehog.) I was listening to all of these while writing this.

Each creature took a part of Nightmarok. They thought that he could not fight all of them at the same time. They were wrong.

(Remember this is a sixty foot creature and these people are about five feet tall so each limb is really big.)

Knuckles flew at Nightmarok's left leg. Right as he neared it parts of the leg and foot broke off and attacked Knuckles. He kept punching all of them over and over again. He then activated his energy and started moving at an incredible speed punching piece after piece of Nightmarok's body. He did not even try to aim at anything he just kept attacking anything that got in his way.

He finally cleared a path to the actual leg. He charged all of his chaos energy into his gloves and punched his hand straight into Nightmarok's foot. He then moved back but left one of his gloves in the foot. He then flew further up and did the same thing to the leg. He then flew away and snapped his fingers. His gloves then exploded and destroyed Nightmarok's leg. Unfortunately for Knuckles, he did not realize that the pieces of the leg could still attack and they all flew and crushed Knuckles between them.

Knuckles fell and was caught by the EC. The EC also picked up the black chaos emerald that fell from the leg. Eggman put it with Knuckles' set in the EC and the power they had been generating doubled.

"So this is the power of all eight chaos emeralds." Eggman said, completely thrown by the display of energy.

Rouge then went after the right leg. It sprouted little energy guns all over it. Rouge then summoned the chaos emeralds to create chaos boots. She started trying to kick the energy pellets that were shot from the guns back at the legs. Even when she tried this they did no damage to the leg. One of the pellets though knocked one of the guns off of the leg.

Without thinking she picked up the gun and pointed it at the leg. She summoned all of the chaos energy she could control and put it in the gun. She then put the energy of her special attack the black wave into the gun. The two energy spheres melded together to form one ball of energy. She then shot this at the leg. The ball struck and shattered the leg off. She used up her energy though and had to go back to the EC with her emeralds and the black chaos emerald she found.

The Commander in the Big Robo attacked the wings. He took out twin machine guns and shot them at the wings. The wings absorbed the attack and shot it back at the commander. The wings then tried to slash the Big Robo in half. The Big Robo kept shooting at the wings while avoiding the attacks. Every time he attacked it absorbed it except for the last time. Instead of absorbing the attack it deflected it.

For his final attack he turned the entire robot into a weapon. He charged all of the weapons with energy and released it. It was too powerful to deflect so the wings could only absorb. The energies proved to be too much and they exploded knocking the Big Robo backwards from the force of the energy. The Big Robo lost power and started to fall but gave the EC the black emerald and the rest of its chaos emeralds.

The commander got out of the crushed Big Robo once they stopped falling. He was back on Angel Island and he saw a very interesting conversation take place.

(Don't forget that all of the battles are occurring at the same time.)

Tikal attacked the had of the top left hand. The hand immediately made its fingers turn into large serpents. It obviously thought it was attacking an amatuer. (Each appendage had a mini brain so Nightmarok did not have to control everything.) Tikal then used her energy to summon huge meteors around her. She spun them faster and faster and then shot them down the serpents throats killing them.

Tikal then made a series of arcane hand movements while muttering an ancient spell. She kept doing this until the entire hand turned to stone. She then punched straight through the hand. Unfortunately she did not see the cannon the end of the arm had before it shot her into the EC. As usual she gave her emeralds and the black one to Eggman.

Cream then attacked the remainder of the arm. She summoned Cheese and kept having cheese attack from far away. Instead of attacking the arm became a huge mouth and ate Cheese. Cream went crazy.

She started using chaos control after chaos control around the arm. Finally all of the chaos controls proved to much for the arm to withstand. It collapsed as the time warps made it age until it collapsed. As the arm collapsed Cream found Cheese completely unharmed. Cream got so tired from all of the fighting that she fell asleep still in super form and Cheese had to drag her to the EC.

Amy and Sonic then went after the next arm and hand. Sonic used multiple Sonic winds at the hand. And Amy tried the Piko Earthquake on it. Amy then made a ball of her energy and hit it with her hammer at the hand. It nearly melted the entire hand. Sonic then used a chaos control to split the hand in half.

Unfortunately this set off the explosives in the arm. Sonic and Amy were knocked flying as the energy shot out in a circle straight at them. Amy was knocked unconcious but Sonic brought her to the EC because he was not that injured. He was not that injured because he could control the protection the super form gives much better than Amy could.

Eggman now had five sets of chaos emeralds and six black chaos emeralds.

Big then attacked one of the hands. He started out by trying to latch onto one of the fingers with his fishing rod and rip it off. It failed utterly and he was thrown into the hand. The hand then tried to crush him. Big struggled with all of his might and managed to shatter the hands hold on him.

Big then started to take out different lures trying to stop the hand. He threw ice and fire and water lures but they did not do enough damage. Then Big took out a huge lure. It was code name Big Bonanza Fireworks Lure. He detonated it and threw it at the hand it hit the hand and blew the hand up. Because that had been his last lure he went back to the EC to stock up and took the Black Chaos Emerald with him.

Tails then attacked the rest of the arm. He ended his battle quickly by taking out a huge cannon and shooting it at the arm. The arm though, instead of blowing up turned into acid that covered him from head to foot. Tails flew as fast as he could to the EC so that he could be healed before the super form's protection ran out and he died.

The Chaotix, Metal Sonic, Omega, and Shadow then went after the next arms. These arms actually acted like arms because they tried to punch and grab the team members. After ten minutes of unsuccessful attacks the group decided to take all of their attacks together. Shadow concentrated a chaos spear attack. Metal Sonic made a huge energy sphere out of his chaos energy.. And Omega turned into a ball of metal. Charmy and Espio put these three powerful spheres and their own energies into Vector's very, very, very, large mouth.

Vector's eyes widened and watered as he tried to control all of the energy in his mouth. He finally managed to fill Omega's metal sphere with all of the energies. He then had to avoid all of the attacks of the arms until they were all near each other. Vector then opened his mouth and released the energized metal sphere at the arms. It turned into a huge beam of energy that melted the final arms.

Nightmarok was now very angry that he had all of his limbs missing and he shot a huge beam out of his mouth and knocked them all out. The EC had to pick them all up and get the six black chaos emeralds that were dropped.

Nightmarok now had a small twinge of worry. He had miscalculated the strength of the group he was fighting. Also the EC was only missing one chaos emerald and then it would be at full power. If that occurred then he might have difficulty.

Eggman was thinking the same thing as he got ready to attack the torso of Nightmarok. He decided that he should make the EC bigger. He made the EC about forty feet tall so that he was the same height as Nightmarok currently was.

The torso became really stretchy and tried to absorb the EC. It started to take out the energies of the EC. Eggman had to push many different buttons to activate all of the power the EC could muster. It was then a struggle to see which was stronger. The combined power of sixteen different sets of emeralds, (Sonic currently was holding his and the Ultimate Emerald.) or how much Nightmarok could control. Finally the flesh stopped absorbing energy and let it seep back into the EC. This was a bad move as Eggman had the EC take out a hilt of a sword. It then concentrated the energies of the emeralds and sent it straight at the torso blowing it up.

"HAHAHA. Nightmarok. You have lost. All that is left is your head and two black master emeralds." Eggman said.

Nightmarok just rolled his eyes and then made his body parts regenerate. The battle had begun again but Sonic's team had just lost of power and the damage was undone.

Down on Earth a creature walked towards Chaos. He was a creature that was godlike. It was the Biolizard.

Chaos acknoledged the Biolizard with a nod.

Chaos said telepathically, "Why have you come great one?"

"I have come to ask for your help."

"My help?" Chaos asked.

"Your friends are fighting to save this world. I went insane because of that monster. I will do anything to let him be killed."

"Please help save this world." The Biolizard said.

"To fight that creature you need even more power and the chaos emeralds are all gone. How will we fight him?" Chaos asked.

"We just will not use the CHAOS emeralds." The Biolizard said looking at the remaining emeralds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, I think I strained my brain muscles. Please review.


	25. Final Battle Part 2

Hello. I would like to apologize for my ranting at the end of last chapter. I should just be happy that people are reading my story and not get so concerned with number of reviews. The problem was that I had just written a 3146 word chapter and was overtired and that spilled into my ranting. Now that my apology is over it is time for the next chapter.

Chapter 26

Chaos' eyes widened.

"Yes, we godlike powers can harness the power of the Mater Emerald sets. With that are power will skyrocket." The Biolizard continued.

Chaos was silent for a bit and then nodded.

"Commander." The Biolizard said.

"W-what is it." Commander asked awed by the size the Biolizard sported.

"Can you see the lines of energy coming from Nightmarok's back? The black ones?" The Biolizard asked.

"Yes I can." The Commander said.

"Follow those beams. They will probably lead you to the planet where Nightmarok is getting all of his power. I believe that he is probably also using the black portion of the Ultimate Chaos Emerald and the Ultimate Master Emerald's black portion. If you get them then we can use the emerald altars full power."

"Sure thing. I will go after them now." The Commander got back into the Big Robo and his the fix button. The Big Robo then changed from a smashed robot to its normal form and flew away.

"Now it is our turn to do our part." Chaos said.

The Biolizard and Chaos walked up to the Master Emeralds. One set circled Chaos and the other circled the Biolizard. Both sets started to spin faster and faster. They became a rainbow of colors. Then both of the godlike creatures underwent the transformation of their lives.

The Biolizard howled and tore off the remainder of its life support system. Huge wings burst from his backs. His whole body started to change and become bigger. His legs and arms became longer with huge claws. Finally his head changed into a dragon head. The Biolizard had become a huge dragon.

Chaos then went under his transformation. He became like the serpent he was when he absorbed the power of the chaos emeralds. He then became twice as big as he had been. Huge fins sprouted all over his body. He then got a huge tail and wings. Chaos had turned into a mighty flying sea serpent.

The dragon and sea serpent then flew at their shared adversary.

With Eggman.

"Darn it." Eggman snarled as he had to avoid ten more attacks from Nightmarok.

"Is there any attack to defeat him?" Sonic asked.

"There is one but I need time to charge it up. With his constant stream of attacks I have not time." Eggman said.

"Then I will go out and distract him." Sonic volunteered.

"You will die then. He could kill you in an instant." Eggman said.

"Then what should we do." Sonic said. "Accept defeat and let the planet be destroyed by am mad monster?"

"I don't know. I can't think of anything. I"- He was interrupted by a huge roar.

"What was that." Cream asked waking up.

"I do not believe it!" Eggman cried happily. "He did come! It is Chaos.. and the Biolizard!"

"The Biolizard!" Knuckles said.

"They have absorbed the power of the master emeralds. We can win this." Sonic said looking out of a window.

The two powerful reptiles floated into the sky and looked at the monster they were about to fight.

"His power is enormous." Chaos said telepathically.

"Chaos, Biolizard, if you can stall him I can use an attack that will defeat him." Eggman said.

"Fine." The Biolizard said.

Chaos just roared with all of its might. The tide had turned.

The Biolizard dodged the monster's arms and released his eggs all over Nightmarok's body. They hatched into fire lizards that burned the monster's arms. Nightmarok roared in pain as his arms were melted off.

Chaos then started to release huge lightning beams at Nightmarok. Nightmarok dodged all of the beams but then was bitten by Chaos. Nightmarok threw Chaos off and Chaos got ready for the next attack.

Eggman put every single chaos emeralds, all seventeen full sets, into the EC and started to charge up a humongous ball of energy in its cannon arm. He then prayed that it would be strong enough to defeat Nightmarok and end all of the destruction that he had created in his insanity.

The Biolizard started to release huge blasts of energy at Nightmarok. Wherever they struck huge pieces of flesh exploded. He started shooting these at Nightmarok's very long wings.

Chaos then tried to chaos control through Nightmarok's stomach. It worked more than he expected as he flew so fast he had trouble stopping. He had done quite a bit of damage to Nightmarok's stomach though.

Eggman started sweating as his energy ball grew to an astronomical size. _If two godlike creatures using the power of the Master Emeralds can not stop him then what can?_ He thought.

Chaos and the Biolizard then started to attack Nightmarok's head. They kept attacking and attacking while the newly regenerated limbs tried to destroy both of them.

Finally they managed what they had been trying to do all along as the two black master emeralds fell out of Nightmarok's head.

"My emeralds!" Nightmarok shouted. "You will pay for all of your medaling. Especially you Chaos, the one who is supposed to join forces with any godlike being."

"Unfortunately for you, Nightmarok. There was another godlike being in this world that I thought deserved to be helped. That is why I did not try to help you or stay neutral to this conflict." Chaos said.

"It matters not. I will defeat you as well!" Nightmarok shouted.

"You will not!" Eggman said. He had just finished putting the last of the energy into the cannon.

"Die!" Eggman shouted.

Nightmarok looked at the EC in fear as it got ready yo attack with the force of the chaos emeralds.

"**SUPREME ULTIMATE CHAOS CANNON!" **Eggman shouted.

A ball of energy about the size of a baseball flew out of the cannon. Everyone stared at in shock that the chaos emeralds mad such a wimpy blast. It slowly made its way to Nightmarok.

"HAHAHA. So that is supposed to defeat me! What a laugh. I can just bat it away." Nightmarok said amused.

He hit the ball of energy thinking nothing would happen. He was wrong.

The ball of energy turned to the size of the moon and completely engulfed Nightmarok in it.

"What the"- he said stunned at the change of events.

Everyone looked in awe as the ball of energy started shooting beams of energy into the ball everywhere. They started impaling Nightmarok all over his body. It then started exploding electricity all over it. This injured him even more as his body was wracked by the power.

Finally the ball exploded and sent Nightmarok flying through space back to his home planet.

The battle was finished for now.

But then an attack flew through the air at Earth. It was Nightmarok's final show of defiance as he was thrown through space.

It landed in the center of Earth and exploded covering the whole Earth in green light.

"We have to get down to Earth quickly." Sonic said to Eggman.

The EC and the two reptiles all floated down to Earth.

They landed in the middle of Central City. They all stared in horror at what they saw. Every person there was dead. They had stopped moving, they had stopped breathing, they had stopped having blood pumped through their veins.

"No!" They all shouted. They realized that the Chaos Bomb that Nightmarok had sent had done its damage.

Then the Biolizard landed and looked around. "Stop yelling. They are not dead."

"How do you know?" Charmy asked.

"Because there is still chaos energy everywhere. If it was used to kill, then there would be nothing left of the bodies. They are only in suspended animation until we can find a way to get rid of all of this chaos energy."Chaos said to the stunned but happier team members.

"I know a way to get rid of all of this chaos energy." Eggman said.

"How?" Sonic asked.

"You will see."

Then as if out of nowhere the Big Robo landed next to everyone.

The commander got out and said, "I have the black pieces of the Ultimate Emerald and the Ultimate Master Emerald. I found the planet that Nightmarok was sent to. He is already healed. He will be back soon. He does not know though that I have his emeralds. By the time he notices it will be too late."

The Commander was about to give them to Sonic when Eggman took them, got into the EC and flew away.

"Oh no, he has all of the emeralds now. He will kill us all." Tails said.

"He does not have the Master Emeralds." Amy said.

"It does not matter. With the Ultimate Master Emerald he can summon the Master Emeralds and we can do nothing about it."

As if on cue, Chaos' and the Biolizard's emeralds flew from them in the direction of Angel Island.

The whole group followed the to the island hoping against hope that they would make it in time.

They found Eggman as he was putting the last emeralds into the emerald altar.

"Eggman, why are you betraying us?" Emerl asked.

"I am not betraying you. I am helping you." Eggman said. He then took the Ultimate Chaos Emerald and the Ultimate Master Emerald off of the altar. Then to the surprise of everyone, he melded them into one emerald. It was twice the size of the Ultimate Master Emerald and the Ultimate Emerald could be seen in the middle of it. It was the brand new Legend Emerald.

"Legend Emerald! Heed my wish. Use your power to save this world. Stop the power of the chaos bomb!" He shouted at the huge emerald.

The Legend Emerald then began to spin and float in the air. The Master Emeralds the floated into the air with their emeralds. The Master Emeralds started spinning in two circles around the legend emerald while their chaos emeralds spun around them. The emeralds made a huge rainbow circle around the Legend Emerald. Then with a lurching, the ground started rumble as the emeralds started to absorb all of the energy of the chaos bomb.

In places all over the world, people started to wake up from their spell. The emeralds finally absorbed all of the energy and went back to their normal spots on the emerald altar.

The whole group started cheering and thanking Eggman. He shushed them all with a glare.

"Don't celebrate just yet." He said. "Look."

In the sky, was Nightmarok completely healed.

Cool huh. Again I apologize. Please review. I will finish this story today. There are only two more chapters. Thank you for being with me this whole time.


	26. Death of a hero and battles end

Second to last chapter! I can't believe I started this only more than a month ago. I am so excited. I also just realized something. The last page of chapter 25 was page 99 in twelve point font. This is page 106. I should go and bind this and make an actual book! Anyways you want to see what happens don't you? Here it comes.

Chapter 27

"He is back already?" Omega asked.

"I knew he was being healed but I never would have guessed that he would be healed already." The Commander said.

"What can we do to stop this menace?" Espio asked. Everyone looked at each other with glum faces.

"There is only one thing to do. We must use the power of the emerald altar." Knuckles said.

"I will activate it and see what will occur. It will probably be much stronger now that it has every single emerald in it." Sonic said.

He began his chant. _"The servers are the chaos emeralds. Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart. The controllers are the Master Emeralds. Control brings power. Power must be controlled to be real. The connector is the Ultimate Master Emerald. Connection brings power. Power can be realized by connecting all of the sources. The awakener is the Ultimate Emerald. The awakener unleashes all of the emeralds. Awakener, awaken the power in the connector, connector, connect the power to the controller, controllers, control the servers, servers, serve this master!"_

The emeralds started to glow. A beam of light shot from the Ultimate Emerald to the Ultimate Master Emerald. The Ultimate Master Emerald started to spin and release beams of light into the Master Emeralds. The Master Emeralds started to spin and release light into their chaos emeralds. The Ultimate Master Emerald's chaos emeralds then hovered above all of the emeralds and accepted the light of the chaos emeralds.

The Ultimate Master Emerald's chaos emeralds started to spin in front of Sonic. This time was different then the previous time he attempted this.

The emeralds did not look like a rainbow of color. It looked more like the colors melded together to become gray. The blur then started to become a shape. Instead of the old man that appeared the last time they tried this, a very young man, early twenties it looked like, appeared. He looked around at the whole group. Most of the group was just stunned looking at what had just happened. His gaze fell on Sonic last.

"Hello." He said cheerfully. "So you summoned us once again? At least this time you tried it when you had completed the first set. I notice that you still have none of the other sets." His eyebrows furrowed. "Or maybe you do. I think I can sense them. They seem close but far away. Ah, I see. They are in a different dimension. If I am not mistaken then those are the fourth set. The sol emeralds."

"The sol emeralds from Blaze's world?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, the very same." The emerald elder said.

(He is still the emerald elder because even though he looks young he is actually millions of years old.)

"Will you help us defeat that insane monster up there?" Tikal asked, silently praying that he would.

"You mean Nightmarok?" The emerald elder asked.

"Yes him."

"We would love to destroy him. He has used part of us for fifty years. The black emeralds are very tired." The elder said.

"Can we use you without it resulting in our death?" Sonic asked.

The emerald elder looked him up and down. "No, you still have not found your true self or your true power. Whoever uses us must be very proficient at using us and he will have to be ready to die."

"I guess the only person to do that is me." Sonic said sadly. "I will miss you all and will watch over you from"-

"I will do it." A voice from the shadows said.

Future Sonic stepped out from behind a pillar.

"What did you say?" Sonic asked.

"I said I am the only one who can do this." Future Sonic answered.

"Future Sonic, you should go home." Cream said.

"I have no home to go to." He looked at all the confused faces. "I guess you did not know. When the past is trifled with, the original future disappears. The current future is completely different than my era was. Also, time machines can only bring a person to a certain time and then they can only return to the original time they came from. Since my future is gone, the time machine is useless. A person who meddles with time has to pay the many consequences. For the final reason of why I should die is because when two people who are the same person are in the same universe at the same time, the energies of both people are halved. I am only a nuisance here. I did what I came here to do. It is time for me to finally rest in heaven."

The emerald elder then said, "He is right. If he stays here you will never learn who you are and this world will be obliterated when The Turning Point event occurs. If he wishes to die than you should let him do what he wants.

Meanwhile, up in space.

"Hmm, they are around the emeralds. I can destroy them all at once. My chaos bomb may have been countered but my Chaos Boom will end the whole existence of the planet. HAHAHA."

Back on earth.

"Are you really going to sacrifice yourself for us?" Espio asked.

"Yes I am. Once the emeralds are ready I will do what I need to. I will end the menace who destroyed everyone and everything of value I had. I will make sure his evil is undone and that no one will have to suffer the way I did. I am ready to destroy Nightmarok!" Future Sonic said.

"Sonic." Future Sonic said.

"Yes?" Sonic said.

"Good luck in all the trials that you will face. You are stronger than you realize and eventually that power will show itself. Never give up the hope for the future. Stay strong and speed through your life."

He then walked closer to Sonic and whispered in his ear. "Don't forget to tell Amy how you feel. It will be important later on."

He faced the emerald altar. "I am ready.

Back in space

"Strange. My power is forming really slowly. I can't seem to concentrate it very well. I can't understand what the problem could be."

A small machine by his ear then clicked on.

"Sir!" One of Nightmarok's subordinates said using the ear piece.

"What is it?" Nightmarok asked annoyed.

"We have a major problem on our hands."

"What is it?" Nightmarok asked impatiently.

"The black part of the Ultimate Chaos Emerald and of the Ultimate Master Emerald have both been stolen from the vault. That planet has the entire set of the emeralds and you don't have any emeralds to sustain your power. You must flee. You might be destroyed if you stay there."

"No!" Nightmarok said with a trace of fear in his voice. "It can't be. How could they?"

Back on Earth.

"The attack that will defeat him will take the power of all of the emeralds. He has been weakened but he is still very strong." The emerald elder said to Future Sonic as he got ready to perform the attack.

"I understand."

"When the power goes into you, do not forget your mission. Only think of one thing. Nightmarok's stomach."

"Okay."

"You will fly through the air and fly towards Nightmarok. Right as you are about to hit him you have to say the two words that I will tell you in your mind. You will horribly wound Nightmarok and you both will fall to earth. Nightmarok might survive but you will be destroyed."

"What do you mean he might survive?" Future Sonic asked.

"Well he will die soon after but you might be able to get some answers."

"I see. Well I am ready. Lets do this."

"Chaos power!" The emerald elder shouted.

The chaos emeralds started to glow. All of the energy that all of the emeralds had started to join together in a sphere. The sphere increased in size until it was the size of a boulder. It then flew to the emerald elder. The elder put his energy into the sphere and then gave it to Future Sonic.

Future immediately let out a scream and fell to his knees. He clasped his head between his hand as the power coursed through his veins.

With a primal roar Future Sonic started to transform. His fur started to shake. His eyes widened. And then he tripled in size. His fur turned to the gray color of the Ultimate Emerald. His eyes turned red and filled with blood. A huge tail with spikes all over it came out of his back.

With another roar, the transformed hedgehog jumped into the air and flew at an insane speed right into space.

"Whoa." Vector said.

In space.

Nightmarok was about to flee. He could not defeat them all with the power he had. He decided to attack with his subordinates at a later time and get back the emeralds that he believed were his.

Suddenly he felt a huge explosion of power occur on Earth. He looked down to see a gray creature zooming towards him. The power was coming from Future Sonic!

"How can this be happening?" He cried.

Future Sonic got very close to Nightmarok and uttered the words he had been told to. With a deep breath in he shouted.

"**CHAOS TORPEDO!"**

"No!"

Future Sonic's whole body exploded with energy and he shot straight through Nightmarok's chest. The power then obliterated the rest of the body except for the head of the monster.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Nightmarok cried as he started to plunge straight down into the Earth's ozone layer.

Future Sonic's energies then burned out and he started to fall as well. He took one look at the beautiful blue planet and smiled as his body turned into ash.

On a far away planet.

Allismon watched as Future Sonic managed to destroy Nightmarok. He watched as Future Sonic smiled as he died.

"Hmm. He managed it after all. He did everything to save the planet that he loved more than anything."

Allismon chaos controlled to where Future Sonic's ashes were.

"You did not care for yourself but instead chose to save Earth. I will let you watch this planet from the heavens for ever."

"You deserve a great burial for the sacrifice you did and I can think of none better than this." He took the ashes and spun them around and around making them grow bigger every second. Finally when they were all big enough he smashed them all together.

The new moon made of Future Sonic's ashes then started its first orbit around the Earth. Too add to the effect Allismon then made it so that the light side of the moon would always have Future Sonic's face on it.

"Now everyone will always remember what you did. The sacrifices you made. And future generations will always remember that friendship and love can bring down the darkness. I honor you Sonic the Hedgehog." Allismon said before chaos controlling back to his planet.

"The groups have many hardships awaiting them all if they are ever to survive when the great battle occurs... but after seeing what they did today, I think they will manage to live long lives."

On Earth.

Everyone watched as Nightmarok's head crashed into the ground. Somehow he still managed to survive even the fall and continued cursing everybody and everything. The groups all flew to where he was.

As they flew over to him they noticed he was getting smaller and smaller. His head started changing until it changed from the head of a monster to a man's body. He was six feet tall and was wearing a uniform. It was a G.U.N uniform. The only difference was that it was an outdated model.

The Commander gasped as he saw the man. "G.U.N. Commander Red Devil!"

"You know him?" Shadow asked.

"Of course I do. He was the leader of the attack on the ARK 50 years ago, but he was as old as he is now 50 years ago. He has not aged.

"How, how can this be!" Shadow and Sonic said.

Two capsules then fell out of Red Devil's pocket. He tried to grab them but lacked the strength.

"Please open them before they die." He said.

So Sonic went over and opened them. There was a burst of smoke and the two people who they never would have expected to see appeared.

Maria and Gerald Robotnik.

XXXXXXXXXX

The truth about 50 years ago is about to be revealed. I told you a character would die but I think I made it a very heroic death and I did give him a decent burial. In the next chapter we will all learn about the black emeralds and the two other reasons that the ARK was attacked. Please Review.


	27. TA50YA and the end

The final chapter. Waah. This has been such a fun story. It is now coming to a close. My next story will be an action adventure story with Metal Sonic, Omega, and an OC robot going against an old villain with new tricks up his sleeves, and about eight other allies. Look me up and review. Thank you.

Chapter 28

"Maria!" Shadow said shocked. He was now staring at the girl who had been his best friend who he was sure had been killed.

"How can this be?" Eggman said equally astounded. The only difference between him and Shadow was that he was staring more at his grandfather Gerald rather than his cousin Maria.

"Back up, everyone told us you were dead." Sonic said.

"She was. I saw her get shot." Shadow said.

"We all saw the video where Professor Gerald was killed." Tails said.

Maria then got up and everyone was quiet. She and Shadow just stared at each other for about a minute. Then Maria suddenly ran to Shadow and gave him a huge hug. "Shadow, you survived!" She shouted.

"Shadow my boy." Gerald said. "What year is it?" He asked.

"Professor Gerald, my name is Sonic the Hedgehog. It has been fifty years since the attack on the ARK." Sonic saw that Gerald was about to ask something. "Black Doom has already attacked the Earth but Shadow remembered goodness and managed to destroy him and save the world."

"Extraordinary. And then you just managed to defeat Commander Red Devil as well. I was right when I named you the ultimate life form."

Maria then noticed the Commander who also was very shocked by the turn of events.

"Charlie? You are alive as well?" She asked.

(In this fanfiction the G.U.N. Commander's name is Charlie. For now I will usually call him The Commander, G.U.N. Commander, or just Commander. Only Maria will call him Charlie. I am pretty sure that they never mention his real name in Shadow the Hedgehog. If they do then please tell me in a review and I will change it to whatever his name should be. Thank you.)

"Yes, I am alive, but how did you survive the attack? You were shot." Commander said.

"I think we would all like to learn that." Eggman said.

Professor Gerald took one look at him and laughed. "You must be my grandson. Wasn't your name Ivo?"

"My real name is Ivo Robotnik but now I have been given the nickname Eggman and everybody calls me it. It is sometimes annoying, but many of my robots were already named Egg something so I just stayed with this name." Eggman said sticking out his tongue at Sonic.

"How about we all introduce ourselves." Cream said.

Everybody introduced themselves to Maria and Gerald while they introduced themselves to Omega, Cream, Metal Sonic, Tikal, Big, and Emerl.

After everyone was done introducing themselves Gerald started to explain why they were alive and what occurred on the ARK.

"I guess this all occurred when we found the black emeralds. We had already found the seven chaos emeralds and had started work on Project Shadow and the Biolizard.

One day one of our researchers fell into an underground cave. When he looked around he found a huge altar with many chaos emeralds and Master Emeralds. He then noticed the black emeralds. He took one with him when he was rescued so we could test it and see if there was anything special about them."

He sighed. "When put through regular tests they seemed to be exactly like the regular chaos emeralds. But when it was out with the rest of the seven emeralds the power exploded and became twice as much as it had been."

We immediately assumed that the black emeralds were much stronger than the rest of the chaos emeralds. Unfortunately, this information got leaked out and G.U.N. Found out about it. They had some fear that we would use the power to attack the planet but did not do anything at first."

"We then started working on project Shadow. We locked away the black emerald and made sure no one could use it. If they could, disastrous things might occur with the creatures we thought. We then went about like usual.

"We were smart in locking away the black chaos emerald because a creature came that wanted Seven emeralds since he did not know there were Eight chaos emeralds. This creature was."-

"Black Doom." Eggman said.

"Precisely." Gerald said.

"If he knew about the emeralds how could he not know about all of them?" Tails asked.

"It was because he knew of the seven that Chaos used to guard. The eighth one was hidden so that if Chaos went evil then he could not use that eighth one or he would be even more powerful." Tikal said.

"You are correct, girl of the ancient echidna tribe." Gerald said.

Gerald continued. "For a while we were not bothered by G.U.N. I was able to monitor Shadow's progress and try to find a cure for Maria."

"Then G.U.N attacked the base. The leader was Commander Red Devil. He got the name because he was ruthless and had red hair. He had two reasons to come. The first one was to destroy Shadow and capture me. The other was to steal the black chaos emerald. Red Devil wished to have it for himself so that he would have the ultimate power. He also stole some documents about the black chaos emeralds. "

"One of these documents explained about the chaos emerald's power to put someones body into suspended animation. After stealing the emerald he found the soldiers that had shot Maria. He thought she was very pretty and decided to let her live so that he could make her his wife some day. He brought her to the ARK's hospitals and healed her. He then found me.

"He knew that he could use me to perfect the Biolizard. He also knew that I could tell him how to use the chaos emeralds. He and his cronies then shipped all of the survivors down to Earth. A cure had been found for NIDS so he gave it to Maria. He then gave me a list of survivors but took Maria's name off of it."

"He knew that would make you lose your mind and you could control you easier. Eggman said.

"I see." Sonic said.

"Red Devil and G.U.N then tried to get me to perfect the Biolizard. I was so insane at that point that I did it and perfected the ultimate life form. I also put in orders into the ARK's computers that when the eclipse cannon got all of its energy then the ARK would fall and destroy the planet."

Maria then told her story. "When I woke up I was in a hospital on Earth. I had finally gotten to go to the world I had always dreamed of going to. But I was under the control of Red Devil. Every day he used the black chaos emeralds more and more. He then go angry that he still did not have enough energy. He then went to the emerald shrine and stole the rest of the black emeralds.

"That night he used all of the emeralds at the same time. His mind deteriorated very quickly. He started to become a monster. There was one thing that was not destroyed though. He still had honor. He wanted to destroy the world when the strongest people were on it. He judged this to be whenever somebody released Shadow. If Shadow was released, then their must have been someone very strong on the planet at the time. He watched from afar as you all fought the Biolizard, Metal Sonic, and then Black Doom. Once they were all defeated he decided to possess the person who had been an enemy to everyone the most times. That was Eggman."

"So then everything continued from there?" Eggman said.

"Yes that is all that I know." Maria said.

"I still can't believe you are alive." Shadow said.

"Well I am alive and I am happy because I do not need to marry him and I get to see you."

"Well, Sonic. We made a good team didn't we?" Eggman said.

"Yes, it is too bad that Future Sonic had to sacrifice himself." Sonic said sadly.

"He is happier this way."Eggman said.

"Everyone, I have a proposal." Eggman said.

Everyone tensed as they got ready to hear what Eggman was going to say.

"I propose that I should take everyone to eat because I was the one who got everyone into this mess in the first place."

"Ya, I accept that." Sonic said.

Everyone walked away from Red Devil and started chatting happily on the way to the diner.

On the way, Sonic walked next to Amy. Finally he broke the ice.

"Hey Amy."

"What is it Sonic?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I love you."

Amy squealed in happiness and hugged Sonic so hard that he fell over. It took Tails and Knuckles' help to get her off Sonic. Not that he tried very hard anyway. With Amy jumping around happily making wedding plans in her mind they all walked away together.

Back where Red Devil was.

A black robed person walked up to Red Devil.

He whispered something in his ear.

Red Devil then opened his eyes and got up. He looked around and saw the person in front of him.

"So you failed." The robed person said.

"Yes, they were stronger than I thought and they took my emeralds."

"Oh well, that was one of many plans. I might even leave them alone until the final battle. What do you think?"

"Whatever you think is best."

"Smart boy. Come. We must go to the next world and conquer."

As the robed person and Red Devil walked away Red Devil thought, _Yes we will conquer. And one day I will kill you and become Nightmarok once more._

And with that they both left.

Peace came over the world for another day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end.

Thank you for all those people who read all of the way to this final point. I would like to thank you and I would like to thank Sonic Team for making such a great game. See you next time.


End file.
